


Family Tree, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Family Tree, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Family Tree**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House" first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

**March 2005 (4 days before CJ's Wedding)**

"Um Donna?" Josh watched as his wife of over 2 years breezed by him with her arms full of stuff. 

"Yes," she answered over her shoulder as she placed the pile of clothes on the stairs to go up for packing. 

"What are all of these clipboards for?" Josh indicated the 5 different colored clipboards lined up on the coffee table. 

"Oh Josh," Donna shook her head at her organizationally-challenged husband, "don't worry about those." 

"But, I wanna know," he whined, "they look very official." 

"OK," Donna said slowly and led him to the couch where they both sat. 

"This is clipboard #1," she picked up a pink board, "it is for your mother and is all about Olivia. Her food preferences, her toy preferences, her nap time preferences and a full list of emergency numbers." 

"But my mother…" 

Donna silenced him with a hand over his mouth, "Joshua, if you were truly interested in the clipboards you would listen and remain quiet," Donna whispered the last word in case Josh was unfamiliar with the concept. 

Josh just nodded. 

"Clipboard #2," she picked up a red one, "is for me and contains all of the wedding information I need to know. It has itineraries for the rehearsal and dinner, for pre-wedding preparations, the wedding itself and the post-wedding follow-up. Included here are directions, phone numbers and payment info for every place we need to go, call or pay." 

Josh nodded silently. 

"Clipboard #3, is this blue one and is very similar to #2 except it is for Greg's brother and contains all of the groom's info and similar directions, phone #s, etc. I assumed, Greg's brother being a man and all, that he would not be prepared so I offered to take care of this for him." 

"Of course you did," Josh mumbled and Donna glared at him. 

"Clipboard #4 is for us," she picked up the sunshine yellow clipboard, "it contains a full itinerary of all the things I want to do on our one free day in San Francisco. I've included brochures, MUNI passes which I got on-line and directions," Josh seemed somewhat interested in Clipboard #4. 

"Finally, Clipboard #5 is yours, it…" 

"Mine? Why do I need a clipboard?" Josh spluttered. 

"As future political director of the Matthews for President campaign you need to start meeting and greeting. I have taken it upon myself to compile a list of people who will be in attendance at the wedding who will become important players in the campaign. I have written up short bios of each of them and included a photo. You are to meet, and be nice to, all of the people on this list," Donna handed him the florescent green clipboard. 

"Donna, you can't be serioius?" the look on her face indicating she is nothing but serious, "you don't expect me to tote this thing around, it will hardly match my tux or you know anything I own," he examines the hideous green board. 

"Josh, Josh, Josh," Donna shook her head and tried not to laugh outright at her husband, "by the time the actual wedding rolls around, you will have memorized all of the info on the list and have names and job titles on the tip of your very agile tongue." 

Josh smirked at her tongue comment, but wanted to correct her before this escalated any further, "Donnatella, I think you overestimate my memory. Besides, when exactly am I supposed to do all of this memorizing, between your itinerary and the wedding plans, I am going to be awfully busy," he dropped the offending clipboard on the coffee table, a look of vague superiority on his face. 

"Oh don't you worry about that Joshua. We have a 7 hour plane ride and I have scheduled some free time into our itinerary for studying," Donna pointed to clipboard #4. 

"But I had plans for that free time," Josh said as he placed a kiss on her neck. Donna tilted her head to give him better access. 

"Well," Donna moaned as he began sucking at her skin lightly, "perhaps we could institute a positive reinforcement policy. For example, if you get someone's name right you get a kiss, if you also know that person's current job-title you get two kisses, if you have any idea of that person's stance on a policy initiative I start taking off pieces of clothing, that of course only applies to our free time, not the plane trip," Donna smirked and reached out to grab Josh's thigh as he moved his lips further down. 

Josh pulled back and furrowed his brow, "Are you trying to motivate me to work by promising me sex?" 

"Yep," she lunged toward him, but he held her at arms length. 

"Wow, imagine how much more we would have accomplished during the Bartlett Administration if that had been the incentive," he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

"How much time do we have before your mother's flight gets in?" Donna reached for the hem of Josh's sweater. 

****** The next day**

"OK, so the clipboard," Josh shuddered as he referenced his obsessive- compulsive wife's lists, "has anything and everything you might need to know. Feel free to call us for anything. I will have my cell with me at all times." 

"Joshua, we will be fine, you two go and have a great time. Give my love to CJ and travel safely," Carol Lyman kissed her son on the cheek. 

For all of her planning and the flurry of activity Donna had been the day before, she had been suspiciously quiet today. Josh brought the bags out to the car and came back to collect his wife. 

"Ready?" he asked Donna who was whispering something to Olivia. 

"Yeah," she said quietly, kissed the baby and handed her to Josh. 

Donna kissed Carol good bye and headed out to the car as Josh said good bye to his daughter. It wasn't until he was buckled into the driver seat that Josh heard Donna crying. 

"Donna, what's wrong?" he reached for her arm. 

"I'm leaving my baby," Donna sniffled. 

"Come here," he pulled her over to his seat and wrapped his arms around her, she cried quietly for a minute, "it's OK," Josh cooed in her ear. 

"I'm terrible, I'm leaving her, she's just over a year old and I'm flying to the other side of the country." 

"Honey, you are leaving her with her grandmother, for 3 days. It's not like you asked the mailman to check in on her," Donna glared up at him. 

"I'm serious Josh," she pulled out of his arms, "this is the first time we've been apart, I don't want her to be scared." 

"She's fine with Mom, she'll miss you, but she'll be fine," Donna was staring out the window toward the house. 

"Do you want to bring her with us?" 

"No, no it will be too hard with everything I have to do for the wedding. I know this is the best thing to do, but I can't help it Josh." 

"I know, but once we get to California everything will be so hectic, the time will fly by and I promise before you know it we'll be right back here." 

"You're right, let's just go, before I run in the house and never leave again." 

****** American Airlines Flight 3123 to SFO via St. Louis, MO**

"Well this one is easy, this is Catherine Foster, I already know her. She is California Attorney General and a hell of a nice person. I'll have no problem being nice to her. So what do I get?" Josh looked like a puppy expecting a treat. 

Donna noticed the business man across the aisle in first class was sound asleep so she leaned into Josh and placed a warm wet kiss on the patch of skin exposed by his v-neck sweater. 

"Mmmmh," Josh moaned and ran his fingers through Donna's hair, "I didn't even have to work real hard for that one, I can't wait to see what I get when I memorize a difficult one," Donna just grinned up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. 

After going over Josh's clipboard for an hour Donna moved on to her own clipboard as she reviewed all of the wedding plans one last time. Soon she was sleeping quietly on Josh's shoulder. 

**** 

"I can't believe this actually worked," Josh watched the arrival board which announced the arrival of Sam's flight from LA. 

"I had everything timed perfectly," Donna waived her clipboard at him. 

"Of course you did, but even you cannot control flight delays. I'm just shocked that the planes actually arrived when they were supposed to," they had moved to the gate indicated on the arrival board to wait for Sam. 

Josh piled their luggage next to a bank of chairs and sat, pulling Donna into his lap. 

"I read through that entire clipboard, I even remember one or two of the names," Josh said in a low sexy voice. 

"Yeah?" Donna's eyes focused on his lips, "you're going to do just fine Joshua." 

"I'm not sure Donna, my interest is waning. I think I need a little positive reinforcement," Josh smiled warmly. 

"Oh, well I did promise positive reinforcement," Donna chuckled as she leaned in and kissed her husband. Her hands moved to the back of his neck as Josh tilted his head, slanting his mouth to allow better access. Donna moaned into his mouth and Josh's hands moved to her lower back. 

"Looks like we need to get you two to the hotel," Sam laughed as Donna lept from Josh's lap. 

"Sam," she threw her arms around him as Josh stood to shake his hand. 

Sam collected his suitcase and he and Josh lugged all the luggage to the cab stand as Donna went over the clipboard system with Sam, who seemed moderately impressed. 

The cabbie dropped them at the Hilton in downtown San Francisco, Donna had called ahead and booked a large block of rooms for all the out-of-town guests, but most of them were not arriving until tomorrow. 

"We have two suites with an adjoining door," the woman at the front desk offered Donna after Donna identified herself as the Matron of Honor. 

"That would be perfect," Donna beamed. 

"OK guys, we are in adjoining suites, this will be great-- when I am off with CJ, you two can hang out. Hey, Sam can help you with your clipboard," Donna declared. 

"Yeah, somehow it loses the thrill when you put Sam in the equation," Josh grinned at her. 

"Hey," Sam looked offended, but Josh and Donna burst out laughing. 

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Sam asked. 

They both nodded at him. 

Josh put the suitcases in the bedroom while Donna called to check on Olivia. Carol assured her daughter-in-law that all was fine and Donna felt a little better after listening to Olivia babble into the phone. 

Josh came out of the bedroom to see Donna with the phone clutched to her chest. He took it out of her hands and hung it up on the end table. 

"When do you meet with CJ?" 

"In about an hour," Donna looked at her watch. 

"How about we properly reward me for my diligent studying on the plane?" Josh laid Donna back on the couch and began kissing her neck and down toward the buttons on her blouse. 

"We really should take advantage of our alone time," Donna suggested as she pulled Josh down on top of her and pushed his sweater up over his head. 

Josh had bared some of Donna's skin and was enjoying the taste and smell of it when suddenly… 

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Sam appeared in the adjoining doorway. 

Josh fell flat on top of Donna to cover her, but really just knocked the wind out of her and she pushed him off of her and clutched her shirt closed, while Sam just stood there open-mouthed. He finally recovered the power of speech. 

"Wow, you guys really got to it," he laughed as he glanced at his watch. 

"We're on a very tight schedule," Josh gritted his teeth as he shoved the clipboard toward Sam. 

"Right," Sam nodded, "I'll just go back in here and turn on the TV." 

"Now where were we?" Josh moved back to the couch where Donna was now buttoning her blouse. 

"Josh, I should head over to CJ's apartment," she kissed him, "you and Sam catch up, get something to eat, I'll be back in a few hours." 

"OK, give CJ my love," Josh kissed her again, hoping to dissuade her from leaving before he got her unclothed. 

Clipboard in hand, Donna left the hotel. 

**** 

"Coming!" CJ yelled from the kitchen. 

"Donna!" CJ grabbed her and hugged her. 

"How are you?" 

"Fabulous now that you are here. So, am I ready to get married?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Donna grinned. 

"Oh, I know I'm ready to be married, but I put you in charge of getting me married, so hand it over," CJ reached out a hand. 

Donna pulled the clipboard out of her bag and gave it to CJ with a slight blush to her cheeks. 

"I just wanted to make sure everything went well," Donna's hands fluttered to her mouth as they do when she's embarrassed. 

"Donna, you are married to the world's most disorganized human being, you are the mother of a 15 month old, you have written two beautiful novels and are working on a third, I knew what I was doing when I asked you to coordinate my wedding. I cannot thank you enough," CJ looked like she might cry. 

"You don't have to thank me CJ, it was my pleasure. So what should we do now?" 

"Well, according to the clipboard, this afternoon is for any last minute problems and/or relaxing. As far as I know there have been no last minute complications, so how about we relax?" 

"I'm not sure I remember how to do that," Donna laughed. 

"Well, lucky for you, I am expert at it! So, call your husband and tell him not to wait up for you." 

CJ grabbed her purse while Donna called Josh, he whined a little, but understood the female bonding ritual that was going to take place. Had they been a little younger it would be a bachelorette party, but as they were mature adults it was much more civilized. 

They started at Elizabeth Arden, where they both had manicures and pedicures, facials and massages. While sitting with their feet soaking in the whirlpool tubs the two women caught up. 

"How's Olivia?" 

"Extraordinary," Donna beamed as she put down the magazine she was reading, "she walks now, you know, so I feel like I have to keep my eyes on her constantly, but she's a real low-key kid, which is shocking when you look at her gene pool." 

"Well you and Josh really level each other out, so maybe when combined in her, you're both real mellow," CJ hypothisized. 

"Maybe," Donna looked thoughtful, "she's part me and part Josh CJ, that is so amazing, we made her. Sometimes, I can't believe my life, where it's gone, how it's turned out." 

"You can go crazy when you think about fate and destiny, but if anyone was destined for her life, it's you Donna. Everything you've been through, to end up on the other side happy, loved and so loving, you could have packed it in years ago and said `Screw this!,' but you didn't, you couldn't-- your too dear." 

"Thanks CJ, I never thought I'd have a family again, after my parents and Nicole died and then after Dr. Freeride I didn't think I'd even have a married family. Then I saw Jed Bartlett on TV and my life changed. Josh hiring me that day seems like the first turning point, but really it was that day I saw Bartlett speaking at Notre Dame, they were covering it on C-Span, and I had called in sick to work because I hated my job, I hated my life. As he spoke I began packing and by the time he was done, I had most of my stuff by the door. I was gone before he got home from work." 

"Wow, you never told me about that day, that took guts Donna." 

"Not really, staying would have been riskier." 

"Why did you go back, in March, after Josh hired you?" 

"I fell in love with Josh and I couldn't deal with that. It seemed so sudden, but it was the strongest emotion I had ever had and I couldn't corral it, you know? I couldn't love him yet." 

"So why did you come back in April?" 

"Because I couldn't live without him," Donna wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. 

CJ just shook her head. They were working on their feet now and CJ just sat back and enjoyed the treatment. 

Two hours after they went in CJ and Donna came out of Elizabeth Arden pampered and relaxed. They hit the shopping district, Donna found some adorable clothes for Olivia as well as a beautiful tie for Josh. It was nearly seven o'clock when Donna's stomach started growling. 

"OK, food, now," Donna announced, "the last thing I ate was my breakfast on the plane, which was approximately 12 hours ago," Donna glanced at her watch. 

"What do you feel like?" 

"Anything, do you have any favorite haunts?" 

"There are over 3,700 restaurants in the Greater San Francisco area, Donna, we could eat in a different one every night for 10 years!" 

"OK, well let's narrow it down. How about China Town?" 

"Good idea!" 

Ensconced in a quiet booth at the back of one of CJ's favorite China Town restaurants Donna and CJ ordered Mai Thais. 

"I haven't had a drink in almost 2 years, I'm not sure I should be starting with a Mai Thai," Donna laughed, but didn't change her order. 

"Where is Greg?" Donna realized CJ hadn't mentioned him. 

"He's at the State House in Sacramento, they have some sort of committee thingy tomorrow, so he's staying down there tonight, but he'll be here by lunch tomorrow." 

"Oh, hey do you need me during the day tomorrow?" 

"Not until the rehearssal at 6:00, I have to work all day." 

"Good, well not good that you have to work, but I wanted to take Josh sight-seeing. I'll make sure we're done and ready for the rehearsal," Donna grinned as she took a long sip of the drink the waitress had just put down. 

The two woman continued to chat as they enjoyed their food and another 2 rounds of drinks. Donna was more than a little drunk as they made their way out of the restaurant. They really weren't that far from Donna's hotel so they just started walking. 

"You know, family is really a funny thing," Donna began as she navigated the hills of San Francisco, "it's like a tree, you know?" 

"I'm familiar with that analogy, yes?" CJ smirked, tipsy herself but not quite as drunk as Donna. 

"It has branches, leaves, and rings—that's the history you know, the rings," Donna juggled her shopping bags and waived her hands around to simulate rings. 

"Of course," CJ agreed. 

"But what I've realized, as I've grown older, is that it's not really about the people you're related to," Donna stopped and looked at CJ, "I mean it can be, and certainly it should be, but it can be about the people you meet along the way." 

"It certainly can," CJ nodded enthusiastically. 

"I never thought I would find someone I could love as much as my sister, but I have CJ, thank you," Donna was starting to cry and CJ put an arm around her. 

"I've been a lot of things in my life, in two days, for the first time I'll be someone's wife, but being your sister, well that's the easiest thing I've ever been," CJ kissed the side of Donna's head and the two women made their way to Donna's hotel. 

"I'll see you up to the room, I don't want you drunk and wandering around this gigantic hotel. What's your room number?" 

"Um?" Donna looked sheepishly at CJ, "Oh wait, I wrote it down, on… tada!" she produced the red wedding clipboard, "room # 1244." 

As soon as Donna slipped the key card in the slot the door flew open and a sleepy looking Josh was standing there in his boxers and a tee shirt. Donna sort of stumbled into his arms and put her arms around him. 

"Hey CJ," Josh tried to hug her, but Donna didn't relinquish her position in his arms. 

"Hello Joshua, I've returned your wife," she pointed toward Donna. 

"Is she drunk?" Josh's forehead crinkled. 

"Oh yeah!" CJ smiled and waived as she turned to leave. 

"Donna? Honey? You OK?" Josh tried to stand her up, but really just leaned her against the now closed door, supporting her with his hands at her waist. 

"I couldn't live with you and I couldn't live without you," Donna looked sad and Josh wanted nothing more than to wipe the frown off her face. 

"What are you talking aobut?" 

"When we met, I had to leave because I loved you so much, but then I couldn't live without you, so I came back," Donna pouted and averted her eyes. 

Josh smiled one of his thousand watt smiles and moved his hands up to her shoulders, and looked in her eyes forcing her to see him. 

"I couldn't stand living without you when you were gone either, I hated every minute of it," she returned his smile. 

"You're really sexy when you smile," she reached for the waist of his boxers and slid a hand in the back, "and when you pout," she kissed him lightly, "and when you smirk," she moved her lips to his neck, he groaned, "and when you make that noise," she used her other hand to push up his tee shirt, when… 

"Donna back yet? Ooops," Sam grinned. 

"Do you ever knock?" Josh groaned. 

"Sam Sam the Sunshine Man," Donna had a sing-song lilt to her voice, "you my friend are a branch in our family tree," she had pushed off of Josh and was moving toward Sam and stumbled a little, he righted her and laughed. 

"Donna," he started slowly, "are you drunk?" 

"Maybe? Look on my clipboard, did I schedule drinking?" 

"After all of these years of hearing about my delicate system, this could be fun," Josh smirked, crossing his arms. 

"I have not had a drink in nearly two years while I was pregnant and nursing, my tolerance is just down a little, there is nothing wrong with my system." 

"I'm just saying, you are going to regret this tomorrow." 

"Not if you help me sober up?" 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, first off Sam needs to go into his own room and we need to lock this door," she turned Sam around and pushed him toward his room, he went willingly while he laughed. 

"Good night you two," Sam smiled as Donna closed the door in his face and locked it. 

"And now?" Josh advanced on her as she met him half way. 

"I need some water," she moved past him and went for the minibar. She drank a whole bottle of spring water and then wiped her hand across her mouth. 

"And now?" Josh approached again, this time he caught her around the waist and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. 

"I think I need a shower," Donna purred in his ear. 

"I'm not sure Donna, is that on the clipboard?" 

"Don't mock the clipboard Joshua, if you play your cards right that clipboard could be your friend," she winked at him as she removed her blouse and headed for the bathroom. 


	2. Family Tree, The 2

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

* * *

The next morning Josh woke up at 6:00 am, his body still on east coast time, and glanced down at his very naked wife asleep in his arms. Thinking he would never get tired of this, Josh was on the verge of waking her when he remembered she had indulged a little last night and would probably appreciate the extra sleep a little more. 

She would also probably need coffee when she did wake up, so he carefully removed himself from the bed, threw on his pajama bottoms and went to the living room of their suite. 

He placed an order with room service and then approached the door to Sam's room, he could hear the ambient murmur of TV and knocked softly. 

"Come in," Sam answered. 

"What the hell are you doing up? It's really 6:00 am in your body." 

"I'm always up at 6:00 am," Sam smiled as he sipped his coffee. 

Josh helped himself to a piece of toast from Sam's tray and flopped down on the couch. 

"Donna sleeping off the alcohol?" Sam smirked. 

"Uh huh," Josh grimaced, "she was a little tipsy last night." 

"As long as she had fun," Sam finished the paper and tossed it on the coffee table. 

"That she did," Josh smirked. 

"I meant, oh never mind. You two seem good, huh? Married life all it's cracked up to be?" 

"Yeah," Josh's voice was softer and the look on his face was reflective, "more really, we're good together Sam, we complete each other. God I sound like a Lifetime movie," Josh sat up and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Watch a lot of those Lifetime movies now that you're married do you?" Sam teased. 

"You're just jealous." 

"Maybe," Sam shook his head. 

"You seeing anyone?" 

"I've had a few dates, nothing to show for it though. I'm not giving up hope though, look at CJ, she's sipping champagne at her 1,000th fund raiser and meets the man she's about to marry." 

"True, you never know," Josh's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his room's door, not wanting Donna to be woken up he sprinted from Sam's room, tossing Sam a good bye wave. 

Josh wheeled the breakfast cart into the bedroom. He had been sure to order things that would be gentle on Donna's stomach, should Donna be hung over. 

As he uncovered a fruit plate and some toast Donna stirred in the bed. She rolled onto her back and stretched a little, but didn't open her eyes. The sheet wrapped around her pulled down just a bit to reveal some more naked Donna. 

"Whatcha looking at mister?" she rasped with her eyes still closed. 

"How did you know I was looking at you?" 

"Mothers know these things," she whispered as she began pushing the sheet from her body with her foot, revealing inch by inch what Josh was longing to see. 

The sun was streaming through the gauzy white curtains and cast a warm glow on Donna's skin. Josh didn't move from his position at the foot of the bed and just watched as she worked the sheet to her feet and kicked it off completely. 

"You're beautiful," he smiled. 

"And you are much too far away," she reached a hand out to him. 

He was at her side and on the bed in a second, breakfast long forgotten. His lips on hers and his hands caressing the tender skin at the sides of her breasts. 

Donna broke the kiss, "what time is it?" 

"6:45," Josh mumbled as he kissed down her throat. 

"Ooh good we still have some time before my `clipboard of fun' goes in to effect," she pulled her feet up to start pushing his pajama bottoms. 

"I'm sorry, `clipboard of fun'?" Josh stopped with the kissing and wrinkled his brow. 

"When I was a kid and we went on vacation I was in charge of the itinerary, I always called it the clipboard of fun," Donna explained. 

"Of course you did," he shrugged and went back to the kissing. 

"So, since we have some free time before my itinerary begins, we could do one of two things," Donna spoke as she ran her foot along the back of Josh's legs. 

"I'm listening," he mumbled with a mouth full of Donna's breast. 

"We could do this," she spread her arms to indicate the king-sized bed, "and see it through to its conclusion. Or, we could work on your clipboard," she said innocently as she watched Josh's head rise from her breast with a look of complete incredulity on it. 

"You have got to be kidding?" Josh pushed himself up her body, grinding his erection in her thigh as he moved to kiss her mouth. 

"I take it your vote is for the first option," Donna giggled into his neck. 

"Uh yeah," Josh turned serious and pulled her up off the pillows to his chest as he leaned up on his knees, his erection trapped between their stomachs. 

"Slow down Josh, we went pretty fast last night, I want to enjoy this morning with you," Donna kissed him languorously. 

"Kay," he grinned and splayed his hands against her back and kissed her shoulder, her hands moving tantalizingly over his skin, wherever she could reach. 

Finally her weight in his arms was too much and he laid her back across the gigantic bed, running his hands the full length of her legs. He crawled on top of her kissing and licking as he went. Donna pulled her legs up so her knees cradled his ribs and guided him inside her. 

He didn't move at first, as he focused all of his energies on her breasts, licking and sucking until she began to squirm under him. Slowly he raised his hips from hers and slowly re-entered her. Their rhythm was achingly slow and Donna could feel him inside her all the way down to her toes. Pulling her legs up higher and wrapping them around him Josh moved even deeper inside her, Donna began moaning. 

Sam wasn't sure what the plan was for the day, now dressed and ready to get going he figured he better check with Donna in case she needed any help with the wedding plans. 

The adjoining doors to the suite was still open from Josh's visit earlier so Sam moved through the living room of their suite toward the bedroom door when he heard the unmistakable sound of sex. 

"Oh God Josh, right there, oh God," she squeaked and Sam backed away from the bedroom door with a grin on his face. 

Josh's rhythm picked up intensity with the enthusiasm of Donna's chanting. He reached between their bodies and circled her clit a few times and soon she was clutching at his back, panting and moaning his name. 

A thin sheen of sweat appeared on their bodies and allowed them to slide more easily against one another, touching everywhere. 

"Mmmm, God Donna," Josh groaned as his orgasm hit, he thrust harder and erratically as he emptied into her, rubbing his hands along her sides as she squeezed him. He fell on top of her sweaty and shaking. 

He moved to roll off of her, but she tightened her arms and legs around him. He turned his head so he could breath and began kissing her arm. 

"Oh God Josh," Donna shook him as he started to doze off, "it's almost 8:00, my itinerary is scheduled to begin at 9:00, we have to get up and order breakfast and get dressed and go," Donna was bouncing on the bed and the motion did wonder for her breasts which Josh reached out to play with, but Donna swatted at his hand. 

"I mean it Josh, we have to be ready for the rehearsal by 5:30, we can't spend the whole day in bed." 

"I beg to differ Donnatella, but since you did go to all of the trouble to plan a nice day for us, I am willing to pry myself away from your delightfully naked body for a few hours." 

"You are a prince among men Joshua," Donna smirked and then noticed the breakfast cart, "did you already order breakfast?" 

"Yeah, some of it should still be edible too," Josh brought over the fruit and yogurt and the coffee which was still warm from the carafe. 

"Yum," Donna dug in and drank two cups of coffee. 

"Hey, you don't seem very hung over?" 

"I'm not, by the time I fell asleep last night I wasn't drunk any more, that helps. I drank my weight in water and I slept really well after our shower," Donna grinned as she spooned some yogurt and granola into her mouth. 

****

"Sam, you still here?" Josh called from the living room. 

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys were getting up today?" Sam grinned. 

"Yeah, Donna's just getting dressed," Josh informed Sam as he put his sneakers on, "you want to join us on Donna's sight-seeing trip. 

"That sounds fun, but are you sure you wouldn't rather be, I don't know, alone?" Sam was turning pink around the ears. 

"No Sam, we came out here to see our West Coast friends, that includes you Samuel," Josh clapped him on the back as he headed toward the bedroom, "Let's go Donnatella!" he yelled toward the closed door. 

"No need to scream Joshua," she announced as she swept into the room in jeans and sneakers and a very cute red tank top, a black sweater tied around her waist, sunglasses perched on her head and the yellow clipboard in hand. 

"Wow, you look like a tourist, an attractive tourist, but a tourist nonetheless," Josh laughed. 

"I am a tourist," she announced as she straightened the "I Dream of Jeanie" half bun half ponytail on the top of her head. 

"You've been to San Francisco a half a dozen times," Josh argued. 

"On campaign stops, I saw the bus, the campaign office and the interior of some cheap hotels." 

"She has a point," Sam agreed and took Donna by the arm and led her out of the room, Josh followed and off they went for their day of fun in San Francisco. 

They started at Fisherman's Wharf and Pier 39, where Donna insisted they stop to see the sea lions. 

"I do not understand your fascination with aquatic life, you were raised in the Mid-West for God sakes," Josh laughed as he watched Donna's face light up as the sea lions came into view. 

"I'm a Cancer Josh, it's all about the water. Despite growing up in the Mid-West I am ocean girl at heart. I feel at one with the sea creatures." 

"Ah ha," Josh shook his head as if his wife were just a little nuts. 

The three of them then took a short sight-seeing cruise around Alcatraz island and out as far as Angel Island, before it turned back and passed under the Golden Gate Bridge. 

"Wow, it is so beautiful, the television doesn't do it justice," Donna took pictures and checked things off the clipboard. 

From the boat they could see Coits Tower and the unique landscape of the San Francisco Hills. It was a beautiful day, cool on the water, but sunny and clear. 

Next they took the cable cars from the Wharf to Union Square where Donna bought some sandwiches, Sam suggested they walk to Yerba Buena and sit by the fountains and eat their lunch. 

"I love it here," Sam pointed out the flowering trees, "whenever I have to come up here for work I try and have lunch here." 

"It's lovely, really relaxing," Donna zoned out as she listened to the water. 

"Come on water girl, I want to walk through the Museum before we have to go back," Josh reached a hand out for her and she smiled up at him. 

They crossed the street and walked through the Museum of Modern Art, Donna insisting they stop in the gift shop on the way out. She bought a silk scarf for Carol as a thank you for watching Olivia. 

They were close enough to walk back to the hotel and Donna stopped to buy some flowers for her and CJ to use during the rehearsal. 

Sam and Josh both headed to their respective bathrooms to shower and change for the rehearsal. Donna called CJ to make sure everything was set for tonight. All was well on CJ's end, Greg had made it back from Sacramento and his family had all arrived. CJ mentioned that the Bartletts and Leo were also in town now and would be at the rehearsal dinner. 

Donna finished with CJ and called her house. 

"Hello," Carol Lyman answered. 

"Hi Mom!" 

"Donna sweetie, how are you?" 

"Good, everything is going well, how are you two?" 

"We are just fine dear, Olivia is a joy, I love spending so much time with her," Carol tried to assuage her daughter-in-law's guilt, she knew how hard it was to leave your child the first time. 

"Oh good I am so glad. So she's being a good girl?" Donna smiled knowing the answer. 

"She is delightful. How's my son?" 

"Good, he's getting ready for the rehearsal, we'll be out at that for most of the evening. I am staying at CJ's apartment toonight, the number is on…" 

"the clipboard," Carol finished with a laugh, "don't worry Donna we're fine." 

"Thank you so much for watching my baby." 

"Any time," Carol hung up and gave Olivia a big kiss from Donna. 

"Your turn," Josh came out of the bathroom in just a towel. 

"Wow you're hot," Donna brushed a kiss across his cheek as she squeezed his butt through the towel. 

"Why thank you," he kissed her back, "I had fun today, your itinerary was very thorough and your time management skills are unparalleled." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," she kissed his bare chest when… 

"Josh, are you wearing a suit coat?" Sam walked in the room. 

"Honest to God Sam, your hand on the door banging repeatedly, knocking is not a hard concept," Donna giggled and wiped the lipstick off Josh's cheek. 

"That's OK Sam, I need to change, he's all yours," Donna waved at them as she headed for the bedroom. 

"I'd say I have bad timing, but I really just think you guys are constantly all over each other," Sam grinned. 

Josh didn't disagree he just smiled, "Yes I am wearing a suit coat and a tie," he held it up as proof. 

Donna came out a half hour later in a little black sleeveless dress, her hair brushed out straight and luminous. She slid on a pair of black heels and checked her make up in the mirror. 

"Ready?" Donna smiled at Sam and Josh who both stared at her, "what?" she turned to see if she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe or something. 

"Nothing," Josh shook his head to clear it, "you look beautiful." 

"Thank you," Donna beamed at him, "but we need to hit the road." 

She gathered the two handsome men and they made their way to the church. Donna, of course, wanted to be there early so she could present Greg's brother with his clipboard and go over all of the details. 

The wedding party was very small, just Donna and Greg's brother Mark and Mark's son Austin as the ring bearer. Josh and Sam were going to be ushers, but were going to sit with the rest of the guests. 

As they entered the church a tall younger version of Greg Matthews picked Donna out of the crowd, "Donna?" 

"Yes, Mark?" 

"Yes, wow it's nice to finally meet you," introductions were made, Josh and Sam met Mark and his wife Lisa and Austin, who at 5 years old was really going to be the star of this wedding. 

Donna went over all of the information on the clipboard with Mark and then handed the clipboard to Lisa, the woman nodding in agreement. 

The priest arrived with CJ and Greg, who had had one final meeting to go over the ceremony. CJ introduced Donna to the priest and the church's wedding coordinator and then they got down to the business of rehearsing. 

Greg and Mark stood at the front of the church and Donna walked down the aisle to stand across from them, then it was Austin's turn. He didn't move. He stood at the back of the church, looking down the long aisle and he didn't move. 

His mother tried to encourage him, but he just shook his head. CJ looked a little panicked. Donna handed her flowers to Josh, who was sitting in one of the pews with Sam, and walked back down the aisle. 

She kneeled on the floor in front of Austin and took his little hands in hers. 

"Austin, I know it might seem a little scary to walk down the aisle all by yourself, but you have a very important job to do tomorrow," Donna looked serious and Austin's eyes lit up a little, "if you don't bring the rings down to uncle Greg he and CJ won't be able to get married." 

"Really?" Austin turned to CJ, who was smiling at the scene in front of her. 

"Yes, and you know your uncle Greg and CJ really love each other and they'd both be real sad if you didn't help them." 

"Oh," Austin looked scared, "I'll try." 

Donna took the pillow from Lisa and handed it back to him, "How about if you and I walk down the aisle together?" 

Austin nodded and Donna announced, "Take two!" 

Donna and Austin walked down the aisle side by side, Josh handing over the flowers with a smile as they passed by. Donna showed Austin where to sit when they reached the end. It was CJ's turn and she walked herself down the aisle. The priest went through the service, they adjusted the microphone for Donna's reading and did the recessional. 

As they gathered near the door Austin approached Donna, "Now that I know what it is I need to do, I think I can do it," he said completely seriously. 

"You're going to be perfect Austin," she smiled down at the little boy. 

At the end of the aisle Lisa caught up to Donna, "You were great with him, he is fiercely loyal to uncle Greg and was very excited about being in the wedding, I think the church just overwhelmed him a little, you took the absolute right approach with him." 

"I knew he'd come around," Donna smiled. 

Arriving back at the Hilton for the rehearsal dinner, CJ, Sam , Donna and Josh were swarmed by friends. The Bartletts were there with Zoey and Charlie, Leo and Mallory were there as well as CJ's former assistant Carol and a handful of former press corps members that CJ had kept in touch with. 

All of Greg's family had arrived and the dining room was a bit of a zoo as CJ tried to greet all of her guests. Finally dinner was served and CJ sat with Greg and Josh and Donna and the Bartletts. 

"Donna dear would you like a glass of wine?" Abbey Bartlett asked as she poured her own. 

"No thank you Dr. Bartlett, I have to be sharp for the wedding tomorrow," Donna declined. 

"Or is it the three Mai Thais we had last night?" CJ raised her eyebrows. 

"I metabolized those fairly well," Donna nodded and laughed. 

Dinner progressed with everyone switching tables to catch up, Donna sat with Zoey and Charlie for 20 minutes as they talked about Olivia and the apartment that the two of them and Charlie's sister Deena just got in New York City. Deena had gotten into NYU and Zoey was at Columbia. Charlie was working for a Senator from New York and deciding on law school. As Donna left their table she realized that would probably be the next wedding for this group. 

After dessert CJ and Greg got up and called everyone's attention to them. 

"First, CJ and I wanted to thank you all for coming out to share this special occasion with us," Greg smiled warmly at the people collected in the room. 

"Yes," CJ agreed, "I know many of my friends never thought this day would arrive, and I thank you all for your patience," CJ laughed. 

"We wanted to take a moment to thank a couple of people, who have made this day possible, the people we have asked to stand up with us in front of God tomorrow," Greg reveals a table with three nicely wrapped gifts. 

"First, we have a special present for my nephew Austin," the little boy's eyes lit up at the word present. His mother encouraged him to go up to uncle Greg. Austin took the gift and sat on the floor to open it. 

"My nephew is becoming quite the little baseball fan," Greg tells the crowd as Austin pulls out a bat and a glove, "Barry Bonds signed those for you Austin." 

The boy looked up, his eyes wide, "Oh wow! Barry Bonds is the best hitter, thank you uncle Greg, thank you Aunt CJ," he hugged them both and went back with his treasures. 

"OK, next I have a present for my brother Mark, who for his whole life has made me a lot more fun than I probably would have been left to my own devices. I hope, for my part, I have made Mark a little more responsible than he would have been," everyone laughed as Mark unwrapped a small box to reveal a compass, engraved with Mark's initials, "to help you keep the path," Greg gave Mark a hug. 

"OK, my turn my turn," CJ took over, "I just purchased my gift today, I hemmed and hawed over different things to properly express my appreciation to Donna and all that she has done for me, but today I found something I think is perfect." 

"What can I say about Donna? Those of you who know her already love her and if this is the first time you've met her, well congratulations, your life will be a little brighter for having known her," as she spoke she handed a familiar Robin's egg blue box tied with a white ribbon to Donna. 

"I believe the bride should not be the only one to get something from Tiffany's," CJ laughed as Donna opened the box to reveal a thin silver chain with an oblong silver charm on it representing a family, a sculpted mother and father joined by a small child in the middle. 

As Donna takes the necklace out of the box CJ noted, "Donna has taught me family is so much more than those you're related to, it's the people you meet along the way," Donna said nothing but wrapped her arms around CJ. 

Josh helped Donna put the necklace on and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

"OK, it is time for us to go," Donna indicates CJ and herself. 

"Where are you going?" Josh asked. 

"You didn't read the clipboard did you?" Donna shook her head and everyone at the table laughed, "I am staying with CJ tonight. You should take this opportunity to hang out with Sam and work on your homework," she smiled at him. 

"What am I supposed to do in the morning?" Josh whined. 

"Your tux is all set in the closet, take a shower, put it on, grab Sam and be at the church by 10:00 AM," Donna straightened his tie and kissed him on the lips, "I'll call you at 8:00." 

"I'll miss you," he kissed her back ignoring their friends who were watching with amusement. 

"You'll be fine. Sleep well," she turned to leave. 

"Not likely," she stopped and turned back to him with a sad smile. 

"I love you," she kissed him again, "OK, get me out of here CJ, he can break me." 

CJ laughed and grabbed her arm, "Let's go. See you all in the morning," she kissed Greg and made her way through the room with Donna. 

"The next time you're in this room, you'll be married. Are you nervous?" 

"No, I want that," she pointed back into the room, "what you and Josh have, I want that." 

"It's something special, CJ, it makes all those bad dates, awkward mornings and hurt feelings you go through a distant memory." 

"Then let's get me married!" 


	3. Family Tree, The 3

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

The poem quoted is by Jane Hirshfield and is in her Collection The October Palace 

* * *

"I'm getting married in the morning," CJ sang from the shower as Donna laughed at her giddy friend. 

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Lance, CJ's hair dresser who was more than happy to come to CJ's apartment and do Donna and CJ's hair. 

"Come in," Donna ushered the man and his bags of hair care stuff into CJ's living room. 

"You must be Donna," Lance threw his arms around her in a huge hug. 

Donna patted his back and smiled, "Yes, and I really hope you're Lance." 

"Is that Lance?" CJ yelled from the bathroom. 

"It's me Stretch, you ready?" Lance yelled back as Donna just smiled. 

"I'm naked at the moment, but give me a minute." 

"Oh honey, naked's fine, I work best when my subjects are naked." 

"Donna, don't mind him," CJ came out wrapped in a towel, "he's mostly harmless." 

"CJ you did not tell me Donna was gorgeous," Lance gushed. 

"I'm sorry, I prefer to reference my friends by their personalities, not their physical appearance, so yes Donna is gorgeous, but as I mentioned to you she is also my dear friend and a lovely woman," CJ grinned at him as Donna shook her head. 

"OK, let's get this show on the road, we are on a tight schedule, to quote my husband, oh God my husband," Donna ran for the phone. 

"I love you," Josh answered sounding very chipper. 

"How'd you know it was me?" Donna smiled on her end. 

"It is exactly 8:02, I was expecting no other phone calls this morning, and I do love you." 

"I love you too, are you showered yet?" 

"I am. I have to say though, this shower is much less fun by myself," Donna turned a little pink as she recalled the three shared showers they had enjoyed in the past couple of days. 

"Yeah, well most things are less fun without me. Now, brush your hair before it dries funny," Donna smiles over at Lance who is listening with a look of amusement. 

"My hair is not funny," Josh protested as he ran his hands through it and finding it nearly dry already, "OK, well I better get to that." 

"Be at the church by 10:00, we'll be arriving about 10:45, see you then," Donna hung up. 

Picking up the clipboard she crossed off "Wake up Josh" from the list. 

One hour later Lance had done wonders with both their heads and Donna was finishing CJ's simple make up, it was time to put on the dress. 

"OK, pee if you have to, it is not going to be easy from here on out," Donna held up the dress. 

"OK, but I always have trouble peeing on command," CJ laughed. 

Donna laid the dress on the bed and unfastened all of the fastenings. She laid out CJ's undergarments, shoes and jewelry. The phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Donna." 

"Hey Greg, why are you calling?" 

"Have you ever thought of working in intelligence, you are awfully suspicious," Greg laughed. 

"Hysterical, why are you calling?" 

"I just wanted to say Hi to my wife-to-be." 

"OK, but no funny stuff, we are on a …" 

"tight schedule, yes I know, I'll be quick." 

CJ was coming out of the bathroom, Donna handed her the phone as she headed into the bathroom herself. 

When Donna emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, CJ was off the phone and putting on her stockings. 

"Everything OK?" Donna asked. 

"Yes," CJ grinned, "he missed me. I was missed." 

Donna helped CJ into the dress and refastened the many hooks and zippers, straightened the straps in the back and turned her to the mirror. 

"Oh God CJ, you're stunning. It is so beautiful, you look perfect," Donna gushed a little as she fought back tears, not wanting to mess up her make-up. 

"Wow, I really thought I would never wear a wedding dress Donna, I had come to terms with that, but wow, I feel like royalty." 

"You look pretty regal," CJ just stood there as Donna stepped into her own dress and CJ zipped it up for her. 

Another knock at the door, "Flowers!" Donna announced as she went to answer the door. 

The delivery guy from the florist assured Donna that the men's flowers had been delivered to the church with the church flowers and that the reception flowers were all set. After interrogating the poor man Donna tipped him well and sent him on his way. 

CJ made her way to the living room as another knock arrived, "Photographer!" Donna announced and turned to let the photographer in. 

The photographer took a few shots of the two women as they finished their preparations, when the phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Donna…" 

"No Greg, no more time, we have to get going." 

"No Donna, I need to ask you something. Mark and I are arguing about the rings." 

"What about them?" 

"Mark thinks we should use the fake rings on Austin's pillow and that he should have the real rings in his pocket, in case Austin chickens out at the last minute. I think we put the real rings on the pillow." 

"You are absolutely right Greg, I told Austin he was doing something very important, if he finds out he's carrying plastic rings, it could scar him for life. He'll walk down that aisle, if I have to carry him." 

"Thanks Donna." 

"OK, crisis solved, let's go!" Donna announced to CJ and the photographer. 

The limousine was waiting for them downstairs and the women climbed in. It was a good 20 minute drive to the church, CJ stared out the window and finally turned to Donna. 

"What was your wedding like? You've never really told me, I saw a couple of pictures, but it wasn't like this was it?" 

"No, it was nothing like this. Josh and I decided to get married 2 weeks before we did, we called his mom and Leo and asked them to come. It was just the four of us and a judge on the beach in Australia," Donna smiled. 

"I wore Mom's wedding dress, she brought it with her, luckily when she had it made there was quite a hem taken up and we were able to let it down. It only needed a few other minor alterations, it was a very simple dress, it was perfect." 

"You looked radiant in the pictures," CJ took her hand across the seat. 

They arrived at the church and Donna told CJ to wait in the limo until it was time to walk down the aisle. CJ's dad had passed away a year ago and she had decided to walk down the aisle on her own. 

Donna entered the church and found Lisa and Austin waiting at the back, the ring pillow firmly in Austin's two little hands. 

"Hey Austin," Donna arranged the skirt of her dress and kneeled down, "you look very handsome." 

"Thank you, you look very pretty," Austin looked down at the pillow and Donna tilted his chin up to look in her eyes. 

"Thank you, are you ready for this?" she indicated the aisle and the little boy nodded solemnly. 

"Good," Donna smiled and winked at Lisa, who took Sam's proffered arm and made her way to her seat in the first aisle on the groom's side. 

Josh was returning from seating Mallory and Leo when he got the first glimpse of his wife going over something with the church's wedding coordinator. 

"Hey," he got her attention, "you look spectacular." 

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself," Donna reached out to fix his tie and gave him a light kiss. Looking at his watch, and recalculating for the crapiness of its time-keeping ability, Donna realized it was time. 

Josh and Sam took one last look around to see if there were any lingering guests who needed to be seated. Any late comers were on there own and the wedding coordinator promised she would help them take seats quietly. 

Donna signaled the limo driver to let CJ out of the car and waited outside for her to make her way up the stairs. 

"This is it," Donna announced. 

"Bring it on," CJ smiled. 

Josh and Sam sat in the front pew on the bride's side, with CJ's biological brothers, a melding of their non-traditional family. The soft music began. 

Donna walked down the aisle first, her pale blue dress moving softly over her skin. The sleeveless dress had a low-cut front and an open back and flowed to a short train at the back. Her hair was piled on top of her head, thanks to Lance, and curled. Small yellow flowers crowned her head to match the pale yellow roses in her hand. 

She made it to the end of the aisle and reached a hand out to caress Josh's face as she took her spot in front of him and across the aisle from Greg who smiled at her warmly. 

Austin was next, and although he walked a little faster than planned, he made it all the way down, he smiled at Donna and shook hands with his uncle and his father before sitting with his mom and waiting for his turn to present the rings. 

The music changed and everyone stood as CJ came into view at the end of the aisle. She walked slow and steady and smiled at her friends as she made her way to the man who had captured her heart. 

Once at the end of the aisle she turned to Donna and handed over the bouquet with a huge smile and turned back to take Greg's hands in hers. 

The ceremony progressed as the priest welcomed everyone and said an opening prayer. It was time for Donna's reading. She handed CJ back her flowers and gave her own bouquet to Josh as she made her way to the pulpit. 

"CJ asked me to read something appropriate, I decided on this short poem by Jane Hirshfield:" 

> Within This Tree
> 
> Within this tree  
>  another tree  
>  inhabits the same body;  
>  within this stone  
>  another stone rests,  
>  its many shades of grey  
>  the same,  
>  its identical  
>  surface and weight.  
>  And within my body,  
>  another body,  
>  whose history, waiting,  
>  sings: there is no other body,  
>  it sings,  
>  there is no other world.  
> 

Donna stepped down from the pulpit and hugged both CJ and Greg before taking CJ's bouquet and her own back to her spot as the priest began the vows. 

As CJ and Greg vowed to love one another, Donna watched on with tears in her eyes and as they reached the end and the priest asked them to repeat, "as long as we both shall live," Donna reached silently for Josh's hand as she silently said the words along with the couple. 

As soon as the vows were complete the priest asked for the rings, Austin leapt to attention, pillow in his hands as everyone laughed at his enthusiasm. 

Donna gave the boy a thumbs up and he smiled proudly as he held the rings out for the blessing. 

The priest blessed the union and the assembled guests, Greg kissed CJ and proceeded down the aisle. Donna took Mark's arm as Josh offered his arm to Lisa, who had Austin on the other side. Sam escorted Mrs. Bartlett and the former President down the aisle. 

Press coverage of the event was enthusiastic, but respectful, Governor Matthews was a favorite with the press in his state and they respected his wishes. Regardless, there was a small gathering of reporters and photographers outside the church and CJ and Greg were gracious enough to smile for some photos. 

The professional pictures were done back at the hotel, before the reception as the guests snacked on appetizers. 

Finally, Mr. And Mrs. Greg Matthews were announced to their guests and Mark and Donna joined the rest of the party in the Hilton's Grand Ballroom. 

Donna found her husband engaged in conversation with Jed Bartlett, from the look on Josh's face he was apparently listening to the history of the stuffed mushroom. 

"Are you having a nice time, Sir?" Donna interrupted and was rewarded with a huge smile from her husband. 

"Oh yes, Donna, weddings are such fun, don't you think?" Donna nodded in agreement. 

"Excuse me Sir," Donna turned to Josh, "isn't that?" Donna nodded toward a well-dressed man. 

"Andrew Whitson, Greg's good friend from law school, currently State Rep from the 12th District. He has quite a firm stance on environmental policy and is big with the labor unions," Josh smiled triumphantly. 

"Good boy, go say hello," Donna patted him on the shoulder and turned back to Jed Bartlett who had a small grin on his face. 

"You guys are going to be a great team, you can get him elected," Jed nodded. 

"He's no Jed Bartlett, but he's a good man and the right choice," Donna affirmed. 

Jed kissed her on the cheek and went to find his wife. 

Donna watched as her husband worked the room, meeting and greeting all of the people on his list, he was being charming and gracious without appearing to be "working." She had a look of respect on her face when Greg came up beside her. 

"He's the best," he indicated Josh who was now getting a drink for State Senator Cecelia Munez. 

"Yes he is," Donna agreed quietly never taking her eyes off her husband. 

Josh and Donna were talking quietly when CJ breezed by and grabbed Donna by the arm, Josh noticed she was flanked by Dr. Bartlett, Zoey, Mallory and Carol. 

"Time for a little Sisterhood reunion," CJ announced as she dragged Donna away. 

The women all proceeded to the dance floor where CJ informed the band leader of her request. The swing band, who had been playing nothing but big band for the entire reception broke out into a disco version of the Sister Sledge classic "We Are Family" as the woman danced. 

When the music was done CJ took her bouquet and presented it to Zoey. 

"I was never one for that tossing the bouquet crap," CJ informed the young woman, "I think you will be the next one of us to walk down the aisle, so I would like you to have this." 

"Thanks CJ," Zoey hugged her and the whole group turned into a girly squealfest. 

"OK, ladies, decorum," Donna announced as she stood to her full height and proceeded back to her table. 

The others just laughed at her. 

Soon it was time for CJ and Greg to leave for their honeymoon, everyone exchanged good byes and they departed amidst a flurry of confetti. 

Donna was picking the confetti out of her hair when Josh came up behind her, "Dance with me," he whispered in her ear and he could see the goosebumps break out on her arms. 

"OK," she whispered back and led him to the dance floor. 

Wrapped in each others arms Josh looked at his wife, "You did a great job Donna, this was a wonderful wedding." 

"Thank you, you did your job quite well too, and you will be properly rewarded." 

"Oh yeah, can we leave now too?" he looked too eager and adorable. 

"No Josh, as Maid of Honor I have to stay until all the guests leave." 

"All of them?" he looked sad. 

"Yes, all of them," she kissed him softly and moved to chat with Mallory. 

Most of the guests had left, except for those staying in the hotel. They were all sitting together and chatting. The Bartletts, Charlie and Zoey, Leo, Mallory, Carol, Sam, Josh and Donna sat around reminiscing about the good old days and looking ahead to the future. 

They made plans for a 4th of July barbecue in DC at Josh and Donna's. Finally people started heading for their rooms, it was early, only about 7:00 PM so some of the friends were planning to go out for dinner, Josh and Donna politely refused and headed up to their room. 

As Josh opened the door to their room, the golden light of candles enveloped him and he could smell food. As he looked around he saw candles everywhere, an ice bucket and champagne and room service carts. 

"How did? You did this?" he turned to Donna who just put on her innocent face. 

She headed for the bedroom which revealed more candles, a dessert tray and another bottle of champagne. She began removing her jewelry. 

"You really should have read the clipboard Josh," she smiled at him in the mirror as he moved behind her and kissed her shoulder. 

He turned her in his arms, "I would marry you all over again. Do you want that? A big wedding with all our friends? I never even asked if you wanted that," Josh kissed her lips. 

"No, I don't want that, I want you, every day, as long as we both shall live," she kissed him back and pushed him toward the bed. 

Josh sat on the end of the bed as Donna began removing pieces of his tuxedo. Torturously, she would take off a piece and then pack it in the suitcase by the closet. Every time she walked away from him Josh groaned. 

"Donna," he whined, "we can pack in the morning." 

"I think you're going to be much too tired to pack in the morning," Donna looked over her shoulder as she folded his cummerbund and put it in the suitcase. 

"Really?" Josh sounded interested. 

"Yeah, it's all part of my little plan. I run you ragged tonight, have my way with you and you sleep on the plane tomorrow, leaving me in peace," Donna grins at him. 

"Is there a clipboard for tonight's activities?" Josh had moved to her side and was lowering the zipper on her dress. 

"Nnnoo," she stuttered as his hands skimmed her bare skin, "I thought we'd just play it by ear," she reached up and touched his face. 

"Oooh spontaneous Donna, I like it," he began removing her clothes with more enthusiasm. 

She made him wait as she zipped her dress and the rest of his tux in the garment bag, but then allowed him to remove her undergarments. 

"You did good with the clipboard Josh, I saw you talking to all of the players today. We should have a nice little in-road with them when it comes time to ask for help with the election," Donna commented as Josh peeled her stockings off her legs as she reclined on the bed. 

"Um Donna?" he looked up as he kissed the inside of her knee. 

"Yes?" 

"Not really interested in work right now," Josh smiled as he repeated the kiss on the opposite knee. He slid his tongue further up to the inside of her thigh and she moaned. 

"Oh God," Donna dropped her head back to the bed and clutched at Josh's hair as he moved his mouth to her center. 

Josh smiled as he moved his tongue over her and felt her body begin to shake slightly under his hands. As much as he wanted to make this last for her, he wanted to be inside her too, so he sped up his actions until she was calling his name and raking her nails through his hair. 

He kissed her leg again and moved to crawl up her body, she kissed him and wrapped her arms and legs around him and just hugged him for a minute. 

"CJ seemed really happy," Donna murmured into his hair. 

"Yeah, I'm glad," he kissed her neck and turned his head to capture her lips, "how about making me really happy now?" he smirked at her. 

"My pleasure," she rolled him onto his back and crawled on top of him, sinking down on his cock. She dipped her head as she enjoyed the sensation and Josh reached up to pull all the pins out of her hair. Tossing little flowers on the floor as he worked and finally, releasing her hair in tendrils all around her face. 

He reached up and cupped her face, she sucked his thumb into her mouth and began to move on top of him. She steadied herself with a hand on his chest and picked up speed. 

They were moaning together each time Donna lowered herself all the way back down. Josh finally got his wits back about him and brought his free hand to rub Donna's clit, still sensitive from her first orgasm she only needed a light touch to push her over again. 

She bit down on Josh's thumb and then ran her tongue lovingly over it to soothe any pain. Donna arched her back which dislodged Josh's thumb, he moved the wet thumb to her breast as he circled it over a nipple which made her cry out, the sound of her pleasure sent him over the edge as well. 

He held her hips as he thrust up into her repeatedly chanting her name as he came. 

Donna flopped down on top of him and tried to regain her breath. 

After a minute of rest Donna slid out of bed and put on her robe, "Hungry?" she nodded toward the living room. 

Josh nodded and crawled out of bed to join her. 

Room service had provided a vast array of food, Donna was eating a pasta and salmon dish, as Josh helped himself to bake stuffed shrimp. 

"Donna, this is delicious, how did you plan all of this?" 

"I just organized a $30,000 wedding reception in this hotel Josh, trust me when I tell you they were more than happy to help me out," she laughed as she sipped some champagne. 

"You ready to go home?" 

"Yeah," Donna looked shy, "I've had a great time, but I'm ready to go home and see Olivia." 

"Me too," Josh pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "me too." 


	4. Family Tree, The 4

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

* * *

The next morning Donna woke to find their bed empty, she heard the unmistakable sound of Josh humming from the bathroom. She slid out of bed and put on a tee shirt. 

"You sound awfully chipper this morning," she smiled as she leaned against the door frame and ran her hands through her hair, still slightly curled from her wedding `do.' 

"I have every reason to be chipper this morning, in fact I have multiple reasons to be chipper this morning," Josh grinned as he finished shaving. 

Donna turned on the shower and removed the tee shirt, balling it up and tossing it at his head, "You are going to be impossible all day aren't you?" 

"Absolutely, but you love me anyway," he leered at her as she stepped into the shower. 

"That I do." 

**** 

"OK, everything is packed," Josh announced as Donna came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. 

"Well, that was very proactive of you my dear, but I do need something to wear on the plane." 

"What you have on is fine," he smirked indicating the thin white hotel towel. 

"Ha ha ha," Donna teased as she removed said towel and snapped it across his backside. 

"Oooh, there you go, I like that look more," Josh laughed as he picked up the suitcase and headed for the living room. 

"Joshua, get back here with my clothes!" 

"I suppose I should let you have one or two things, I mean I don't want all those men at the airport getting this incredible view," Josh grinned as he looked her up and down. His scrutiny of her naked body made her flush the cutest shade of pink and Josh dropped the suitcase and grabbed her for a kiss. 

"Um, Josh?" Donna pulled away breathless. 

"Mmmm?" Josh leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. 

"Jooosshh," she extricated herself from his mouth, "the plane? We have to get ready to go home," she poked him in the chest and picked up the suitcase. 

Finally dressed and ready to go, Donna was organizing their plane tickets when Josh heard Sam in the other room. 

"What time is your flight?" Sam announced himself from the other room. 

"Come here," Josh whispered and grabbed Donna by the arm, pulling her flush against him, he lifted her on to the side table and began kissing her. 

Donna tried to play along, wrapping her legs around Josh's waist and twining her fingers in his hair, but when Sam came in the room, she burst out laughing, really blowing the affect. 

"OK you two, very funny," Sam smiled, "what time are you leaving?" 

"Soon," Donna hopped off the table and walked over to give Sam a hug, "you're coming out for the 4th of July right?" 

Sam nodded as he hugged her back, "I wouldn't miss it. It'll be here before we know it." 

"Take care of yourself Sam," Josh hugged his friend. 

"I will, give my best to your mom and a kiss to Olivia, I can't wait to see her in July." 

"Will do. What are you doing today?" 

"I'm driving up to Napa with…" Sam mumbled the end of the sentence. 

"I'm sorry, I missed that," Josh smirked. 

"I'm driving to Napa with Mallory," Sam was actively blushing. 

Josh looked like he was going to say something sarcastic, but shook his head, "Have a great time," he smiled warmly and Donna took his hand as the bell man came to take their bags down to the lobby. 

Donna's plan from the previous night worked like a charm and Josh was asleep shortly after the plane took off. Donna worked on the new chapters of her book, slept a little herself and woke when Josh did, 30 minutes before landing. 

Donna took her make-up bag to the bathroom and freshened up before taking her seat for landing. Holding Josh's hand she saw the nation's capital come in to view, they were home. 

Josh collected the luggage and found their car in long-term parking. He could see the excitement in Donna's eyes as they got closer to the house. She was out of the car before he actually put it in park and he smiled after her, "Don't worry, I'll get the bags!" 

Carol Lyman saw them pull up and was standing in the foyer, with Olivia in her arms, when Donna flew through the door. 

"Hi!" Donna announced as she kissed Carol on the cheek as she took Olivia from her. 

"Welcome home," Carol smiled at her daughter-in-law. 

"Hi baby girl. How are you?" Donna kissed Olivia all over her face, then cradled her to her chest rocking her back and forth. 

Josh finally made it to the house and dumped the bags in the hall. 

"Welcome home son," Carol kissed him and then ushered him into the living room where Donna was talking a mile a minute to the baby. 

"And I missed you so much. Everyone was asking about you and wants to see you. They're all going to come visit you in July, Auntie CJ and Greg and Uncle Sam and Jed and Abbey and Charlie and Zoey," she would kiss the top of Olivia's head between each name. 

Josh just watched from the other side of the room shaking his head. Donna shifted the baby to her hip and Olivia reached out to touch her face with her chubby little hand. She patted Donna on the face and smiled, babbling. 

"What's that you say Olivia? Your mommy is a little hyper this evening," Josh smiled as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

Carol Lyman watched the little family and smiled, "Are you two hungry?" 

"A little," Donna conceded, "but I'll go fix something, you've done so much, you sit and chat with Josh," Donna raised her eyebrows at him and took the baby into the kitchen. 

"What's going on Joshua?" Carol sat on the couch. 

"You saw that huh?" Josh smiled at his wife's lack of subterfuge. 

"Yes, what's up?" 

"Donna and I were talking on the plane, we'd like you to consider moving up here," Josh sat next to her on the couch, "we wouldn't expect you to live here with us, I know you like having your own place, but we looked into it and there are some really nice places in McLean." 

"I don't know…" 

"Let me finish, I know why you sold the house in Connecticut, it was way too big and I never made it up there any more. Florida was a logical choice then, and I know you like it down there. But now with Olivia, well we thought you might like to be closer to us," Josh looked like the shy little boy who used to ask for money to go to the movies. 

"Are you sure about this?" Carol placed a hand on Josh's cheek. 

"Absolutely, you could have your own place, but be close enough to visit whenever you want. Leo is here and relatively retired, and you'd make friends quickly. And once the campaign starts, I may be traveling a lot. Donna and Olivia will come on the longer trips, but there will be a lot of overnighters and day trips and I'm sure Donna would like to have you around to help with the baby." 

"I don't want to implant myself in your lives, you're really still newlyweds." 

"Mom, you're all the family we have left. You're Olivia's only grandparent, she should grow up knowing you," Josh smiled. 

"That's true Joshua, but you have plenty of family, they're just not related to you," Carol smiled back at her son and patted his cheek. 

"Regardless, I would like to have you close. I want to be able to come over and help you re-line the cabinets or wall paper the den." 

"You, re-lining shelves?" 

"OK, I want Donna to be able to go over and help you re-line the shelves," he smirked. 

"How does Donna feel about all this?" 

"Honestly, it was her idea. She was so grateful to have you take care of Olivia while we were away. She knows you gushed about spending time with Olivia because you didn't want her to feel guilty, but she also knew there was some truth in your gushing." 

"This is her house and her family and I do not want to become one of those stereotypical mothers-in-law that butts in and causes tension. I want Donna to be sure she wants me so close by." 

"I am," Donna made her presence known, although Josh had noticed her and Olivia a few minutes earlier, "I've given it a lot of thought, and no offense I thought about the down sides too, but you have never been anything but supportive of me as a wife and a mother. I've learned so much from you, how can I deny my daughter that same tradition," Donna handed Olivia to Josh as she sat on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Thank you Donna," Carol ran her hand over Donna's hair and smiled, "I need to give this some thought though, it's a big decision." 

"Of course, you need to do what is best for you, we just wanted you to know where we stood." 

"Well, for now you two need to eat and I'll take Olivia up and put her in her pajamas, so you can put her to bed," Carol took the baby and dropped a kiss on the top of Donna's head. 

"Think she'll do it?" Donna turned to Josh. 

"I do, how could she not want to spend every minute she can with Olivia? Let's give her some time though. I'm starving, I slept through lunch on the plane," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

**** 

**Mother's Day 2005**

Through the haze of sleep Donna could feel little feet pressing in to her back and little hands pulling on her shoulder and a little tiny voice, "Ma ma ma ma," over and over in her ear. Finally it was a deeper voice in her ear, "Donnatella," that brought her out of her slumber. 

Rolling on to her back she dislodged the baby who was trying to climb her and Olivia fell, rather gracelessly on to Donna's chest, looking up she started giggling until Donna picked her up and held her over her head, bringing her down to kiss her. 

Josh reached over the side of the bed and produced a tray with breakfast on it, which Donna found very impressive. 

"Happy Mother's Day," he grinned. 

"Why thank you, both of you," she tickled Olivia and she squealed again. 

The three of them curled up in bed and ate the breakfast Josh had prepared. When they were finished Josh put the tray on the floor and picked up a small present. 

"For you," he handed it over. 

"Josh, I'm not your mother you don't have to get me anything," Donna smiled but showed no sign of giving him the gift back. 

"It's from the kid," he indicated Olivia who was playing with an orange rind from breakfast, she brought it to her mouth (as she did with everything she got her hands on) and rubbed it against her new teeth, the zest from the peel too strong for her and she wrinkled up her face in disgust causing Donna and Josh to laugh at her, Josh took the rind away from her and gave her a toy from the night stand. 

"She inherited my shopping gene," Donna looked down with pride. 

"Capitalism lives!" Josh raises his hands over his head. 

"Cute," Donna leaned over and kissed the smirk off his face. She then unwrapped the gift to reveal an old leather bound book. 

She opened the cover to reveal an original printing of Emily Dickinson's poems. 

"It's an original of the Third Series, with the original introduction by Mary Loomis Todd, from 1896," he flipped to the title page to show off the publishing information. 

"Oh Josh, it's wonderful, it's in great shape. These were printed before the genius' at Harvard `corrected' them right?" 

"Yes, before the powers that be at Harvard decided she didn't know jack about punctuation or capitalization." 

"But that was her power Josh, that was where she found her voice, she was anti-establishment to the extreme, well as much as you could be when shut-up in an attic," Donna was flipping through and stopped to read: 
    
    
    "Remembrance has a rear and front,--
       `Tis something like a house;
    It has a garret also
       For refuse and the mouse,
    
    
    Besides the deepest cellar
       That ever mason hewed;
    Look to it, by its fathoms
       Ourselves be not pursued."

"Thank you," Donna leaned up to kiss her husband. 

"Don't thank me, your kid has excellent taste," he smiled. 

"Let's call Mom," Donna handed the phone to Josh and he called his mother who was still in Florida. 

"Happy Mother's Day," they said in unison as Carol answered the phone. 

"Good morning." 

They chatted for a few minutes, Josh commenting on how beautiful the weather in DC was this time of year. Donna poked him in the ribs, but secretly wished Carol would decide to move up there. 

"Donna, you enjoy the day dear, being a mother has many rewards, but only one day where your allowed to cash in on them." 

**** 

Later that day, Josh was watching a baseball game as Donna and Olivia worked out in the yard. Donna came in wiping her hands off on her jeans, her sunglasses holding her hair back and a smudge of dirt on her face. 

Olivia followed after her in a tee shirt and overalls, a similar smudge of dirt on her face and a little pair of sunglasses on her face. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mrs. Green Jeans and little Miss Green Jeans Junior," Josh smiled as he stretched on the couch. 

"OK lazy boy, I need your help," Donna put her hands on her hips. 

"I don't suppose your talking to the recliner," he grinned. 

"Nope, talking to you," she grinned back. 

"What do you need?" he asked as he got up from the couch, "the Mets are losing any way," he turned off the TV. 

"There are some leaves and twigs stuck up on top of the gazebo from the storm we had the other day," Donna was pointing as she placed Olivia in the play pen she had set up on the patio. 

Josh had retrieved the ladder from the shed and had it placed against the gazebo, "You want to go up, or should I?" 

"I'll get them, just hold the ladder for me." 

Donna climbed the ladder as Josh held on, she had to stretch over the roof of the gazebo to clear out the cupola where the leaves were lodged. Out of the corner of his eye Josh saw Olivia heading over the edge of the playpen head first toward the cement patio. 

"Oh Olivia no," Josh yelled as he turned quickly to grab her, letting go of the ladder which fell to the side, leaving Donna hanging off the roof of the gazebo. 

"Josh!" she yelled and let out a little yelp. 

"Hold on I'll get you," Josh called as he swooped down to grab Olivia before she fell out of the playpen, then ran over to grab Donna's legs, it wasn't very far to the ground, but it would have hurt if Donna had fallen. 

She managed to shimmy down until Josh could wrap his free arm around her waist and pull her to safety, she scraped her arm, but was no worse for wear. 

"OK, you two are coming in for the day," Josh carried them both in to the kitchen, "and the good people at Fast Fong's are going to make us dinner." 

After dinner Josh gave Olivia a bath and brought her in to Donna to say good night. 

"Good night baby girl," Donna kissed the sleepy child. 

"I'll put her down, hop in the shower," Josh indicated the bathroom with his head. 

"Good idea," she kissed him and headed for the bathroom. 

By the time she was done Olivia was sound asleep and Josh was reclined on the bed reading the book he had given her earlier. 

"This is brilliant, she was witty and sarcastic, two of my favorite qualities in a poet," Josh put the book down as Donna slid into bed. 

He slid closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her softly. She turned into his body and ran a hand along his bare arm, returning the kiss. 

He reached out and ran a soft finger over the scratch on Donna's arm from her near fall off the gazebo earlier. 

"I was petrified," he leaned down and kissed the injury. 

"We were fine Josh, your reflexes are pretty good for an old guy," she kissed him again trying to reassure him she was fine. 

"I'm serious Donna," he backed away from her, "I knew if I went for her the ladder might fall and leave you hanging from the gazebo. I didn't know what to do." 

"You did the right thing," she forced him to look at her, "I'm a big girl, I was fine, Olivia needed you more than I did." 

"I don't ever want to have to choose between you two." 

"Well, until she is old enough to watch out for herself, it is our job to watch out for her. She's just going to get herself into more trouble Josh, she's a kid, you can't worry about what's behind every corner, but you have to know there are lots of corners ahead," she ran a hand down his cheek, he was scared, she could feel the tension in his body. 

"I just want to hide her away until she's 30," Josh tugged the strap of Donna's tank top down. 

"No you don't Josh, the world can be a scary place, but it is also full of wonder. Did you see the look on her face when she tasted the orange peel today? Sure it was unpleasant for her, but it was new, pure. When we were outside, she saw a lady bug and she looked at it as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world, she patted it," Donna took a deep breath to quell the tears in her eyes. 

"We get to see the world all over again, through her, you don't want to keep her from that Josh, that's not fair to her, or to us. This is our reward for bringing her into the world, we get to experience complete innocence again," Donna smiled, but one tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. 

Josh reached up with his thumb to wipe it away, "Thank God for you Donnatella. What on earth would I have done without you?" 

"Well, luckily you'll never have to find out," she smiled as she lay back on the pillows pulling him over her and entwining her fingers in his hair as she pulled him down for a long kiss. 

"Happy Mother's Day," he smiled. 


	5. Family Tree, The 5

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

I also stole a line nearly word for word from an episode of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, and if you can identify it and which episode it is from, you will have won my eternal respect and admiration. 

* * *

"Should I bring anything?" 

"Wine, please bring wine," Donna laughed as she chatted with CJ on the phone. 

"I will and I'll only share it with you," CJ grinned as she relaxed in her suite at the Watergate. 

CJ and Greg had gotten to town a couple of days before the big Lyman Family 4th of July Barbecue, they had opted to stay at a hotel to keep out of Donna's hair. CJ had shown Greg all of her favorite spots in the DC area. 

"That'll be good, I'll pawn Livvie off on Josh and you and I can hide in a closet and get trashed," Donna was making potato salad, a vat of potato salad. 

"Is Toby coming?" 

"That was an awkward segue, but yes Toby will be here. Is that OK?" 

"Of course it is, I'm glad he's coming. I invited him to the wedding, but he said it would be too uncomfortable and he didn't want to spoil my day, which was good of him. How is he?" 

"He's good, he comes over about once a week for dinner. He and Josh have had this strange bond since Rosslyn, but they're really becoming friends now, getting to know each other. He's really adorable with Olivia, he likes to think he's Mr. Grumpypants, but I know better." 

"Mr. Grumpypants Donna, I think you've been watching too much Barney," CJ snorted. 

"I'm going to finish the potato salad now, Ms. Snarkyass, I'll see you tomorrow around 11:00?" 

"We'll be there. Kiss your children for me." 

"I only have one child." 

"I was lumping Joshua in there too," CJ chuckled. 

"Good night," Donna laughed as she clicked off the phone. 

"What's so funny?" Josh asked as he entered the room, he was wearing a pair of Tweety Bird boxer shorts and a Mets tee shirt. 

"Oh nothing," she kept giggling, "that is a fetching ensemble you've got on there sweetie." 

"You like this?" he twirled around to give her the full view, "It is all the rage in Paris!" 

"OK Frenchy, get your ass over here and hold this bowl while I transfer the 50 million pounds of potato salad I just made." 

"Gee Donna, 50 million pounds—hyperbolize much?" he grinned and she thought he was much too cute. 

"Just hold the bowl," she tried for put out, but sound more like turned on. 

"This bowl?" he indicated the large ceramic bowl on the counter. He picked it up and danced it around the room a little. 

"Put down the bowl Josh." 

"Where should I put it? Here?" he placed it on top of the refrigerator, "or here?" he moved it to the counter opposite where Donna was standing. 

"I think you should put it right here," Donna indicated the empty place in front of her, "I promise, it will be worth your while," she sing-songed. 

"Donnatella, do you think you can just get me to do anything you want by promising sex?" he tried to look insulted. 

"Um, yes," Donna announced as he placed the bowl in front of her and held it as she spooned the potato salad into it. 

"Are you done?" Josh asked as Donna covered the potato salad and placed it in the fridge. 

"For tonight? Yes," Donna flopped into a kitchen chair, "I still have to make the fruit salad and the little cheese cake tart things, but I'll do that in the morning." 

"So," Josh sat across the table from her, "you want to head up to bed?" 

"Josh, it's," she cranes her neck to see the clock on the stove, "7:46, I've worked hard today, but I'm really not tired just yet." 

"Oh I wasn't thinking about sleeping. I believe I was coerced into helping you with promises of sex," Josh reached for her hands and pulled her up from the chair. 

"Josh, you need to woo a woman, you cannot just yank me out of a chair and drag me upstairs and expect me," he cut her off by pulling her tight to his body and kissing her, soft at first and then with increasing passion. 

He could feel her knees give out and he pushed her against the wall to help hold her up, as his hands roamed under her tee shirt. 

Breaking the kiss he brushed some hair out of her face, her head fell back and hit the wall, her eyes still closed. 

"I think," Donna started slowly, "that that is dangerous, that thing you do with your tongue. I think, if I were a lesser woman, you could convince me to do anything just by doing that thing with your tongue." 

"What do you mean a `lesser' woman? You can get me to do anything for sex, does that make me a `lesser' man?" 

"No," Donna cooed as she caressed his face, "it just makes you easy," she brushed past him and sauntered upstairs. 

"I'll show her what this `lesser' man is capable of…" he muttered as he followed her up to the bedroom. 

**** 

"Margaret, can you grab the kiwis?" Donna asked as she handed a piece of cantaloupe to Olivia. Josh followed behind her until she popped a piece in his mouth too. 

"Now, get the hell out of here," she swatted him on the ass and he just grinned as he headed out the back door. 

"He's really not much of an outdoorsman is he?" Margaret laughed as she helped Donna with the fruit salad. 

"I like to let him pretend." 

**** 

"Where's my favorite Lyman?" Leo announced as he came in the back door. 

Josh raised his hand, but Leo just shot him a look and picked up Olivia. 

"I think she's grown several inches since I saw her last week," Leo announced. 

"Luckily it's summer, and you don't notice in shorts so much, but you're right Leo, she's growing way too fast," Donna smiled at him as she went to put some chips and dip out on the patio table. 

When she returned Greg and CJ were in the kitchen fawning over the baby as well. 

"Hey you two," Donna hugged them both, "where's the wine?" she whispered to CJ. 

"In my bag, I put it in the broom closet," she laughed. 

Greg wondered what they were whispering about, but had long since stopped trying to infiltrate the "Sisterhood." 

"Donna can I do anything to help?" Greg asked as he handed Olivia over to CJ. 

"Just keep Josh out of my hair, that alone will make my job 100 times easier," she smirked and ushered he and Leo out the back door to help Josh set up the rest of the chairs. 

Margaret had turned on the little TV in the kitchen and was flipping through the channels. 

"Is he on?" Donna asked. 

"Yes, here he is." 

"Here who is?" 

"Patrick Rafter, Wimbeldon semi-finals, the man is too cute," Donna leaned on the counter to see better. 

CJ joined her and Margaret and the three of them watched Rafter win the set. 

"Am I interrupting something?" 

"Sam!" Donna squealed and threw her arms around him, "You made it!" 

"I did," he spread his arms to include CJ and Margaret in the hug, "I left New York early and even with the traffic it wasn't a bad drive." 

"Did you finish the case? Can you stay for a few days?" 

"I did and I can," Sam smiled. 

"Excellent, go see the men in the back yard, they are doing man things," Donna indicated with random hand gestures. 

Sam left the room and Margaret sort of stared after him, "He's almost as good looking as Rafter," Margaret shook her head. 

"Sam?" Donna questioned. 

"Yeah, he's gorgeous. Do not tell me you've never noticed." 

"I guess, in a movie star kind of way, but he's not my type. He's like the guy next door meets some good looking guy." 

"You really write novels?" Margaret laughed. 

"Yes, thank you very much, my third novel is almost done. I want to call it Finding Home, but I'm sure the publishers will have something else all picked out." 

"You don't get to title your own books?" 

"Yes and no, I have input, and I could certainly put my foot down, but they come in with marketing and focus group results and tell me what will work best." 

"You mean what will sell best?" CJ snorted. 

"That too," Donna smiled. 

**** 

"Would anyone like to tell me the origin of cole slaw?" the voice could only belong to one man. 

"Hello Sir," Josh greeted the former President, who was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue polo shirt. Abbey had on a flowy sun dress and big wide brimmed hat, the hat made Donna think of her mother and for a second she was sad. 

Jed and Abbey greeted everyone and announced that Zoey and Charlie would be late as Deena wanted to visit some friends while they were in DC for the day. 

Toby arrived next, Yankees hat on and a big smile to match. He found Donna in the kitchen. 

"Can I help you?" 

"I'm all set. Josh will need some help with the cooking, otherwise everyone's food will be black," she smiled. 

"No problem, I can cook anything over an open fire, give me one of those," he indicated the stove, "and I'm completely inept, but fire and I get along very well." 

"OK Caveboy," Donna snorted. 

"Donna can I grab some…" CJ stopped as she saw Toby, "hey Toby. How are you?" 

"Good, I'm good CJ. You look great." 

"Thanks," she smiled as Donna slid out of the kitchen. 

CJ and Toby came out a few minutes later, laughing about something. Donna and Josh exchanged a look of relief. 

**** 

"OK Toby, the burgers are juicier if you only flip them once," Donna was instructing Toby on the art of barbecuing. 

Josh was watching with an amused expression on his face. 

"I told you Donna, I know how to barbecue, just relax." 

"I'm sorry Toby, I'm a mother and that's what mother's do, they tell you what to do and then," she paused and looked at Josh, "they tell you if you did it right," she winked at Josh and then left them to cook the food. 

"She must be fun in bed," Toby snorted as Josh continued to turn red. 

**** 

"Um, Donna?" CJ started hesitantly. 

"Yeah?" Donna looked up from the trash she was collecting. 

"Olivia kind of got into something?" CJ looked at the ground. 

"What?" 

"Dessert," Greg produced the child who had managed to wear several cheese cake tarts, complete with cherry pie filling. The bright red pie filling all over her shorts and tee shirt, face, hands and legs. 

"Well, look at you," Donna shook her head and scooped the baby from Greg's outstretched arms, "a woman after my own heart, you like cheese cake huh?" 

Olivia smiled as Donna placed a kiss on her cherry-covered face. 

"Let's clean you up, shall we?" Donna took Olivia in the house and returned shortly with her in a clean pair of pjs. 

"Joshua, could you keep your daughter out of the desserts?" she handed her over as Josh continued to debate the expanding strike zone with Toby. 

**** 

"Next July I expect to be surrounded by confetti and balloons, while a bad sound system blasts some cheesy yet inspiring 70's song," Josh leaned back and put his head on Donna's stomach as he finished his beer. 

"Planning on going to some old guy's surprise birthday party?" Sam smirked from his seat across from Josh. 

"No, I mean the Convention, Greg's going to win the nomination and we will all be up there singing along to Earth Wind & Fire or something." 

"You're showing your age Joshua," Donna laughed. 

"I'm serious, it is fun and games for the summer, but come Labor Day we gather again, but to strategize," Josh looked at his friends gathered in front of him. 

"Are you offering us jobs?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, take the summer, think about it. All of you, Sam, Margaret, Toby," Josh paused to catch the reaction from CJ, but she had a huge grin on her face, "Leo, we could use your guidance, Charlie we'll need someone in New York." 

"God help us all," Leo groaned, but a huge smile split his face. 

"What about me?" Donna poked her husband in the ribs. 

"Oh well, you're a given." 

"A girl still likes to be asked?" she pouted. 

"I didn't have to ask last night, oof," Josh landed unceremoniously on the ground as Donna pushed him off her chaise lounge. CJ reached over and high-fived Donna who looked like the picture of innocence when Josh looked up at her. 

**** 

"I'm exhausted," Donna announced as she fell into bed. CJ and Greg left around 1:00 AM and Sam, who was staying with them, kept them up talking for another hour. 

"Me too," Josh crawled into bed with her. 

"That's because your old." 

"What's your excuse?" he raised an eyebrow at her. 

"The bottle of wine I drank with CJ." 

"I really need to separate you two, I think she's a bad influence on you," Josh reached over and rubbed Donna's back. She was turned on her side facing him and closed her eyes as he continued to rub her back, pulling her closer. 

"G'night," she mumbled as she faded into sleep. 

He kissed her lips and left his hand on her back, his motions slowing as he fell asleep as well. 

**** 

Donna awoke to the sound of a man's voice, not Josh's coming from Olivia's baby monitor. Frightened at first she quickly remembered it was Sam. She sat up in bed, looking at Josh who was still out like a light, and listened to Sam. 

"You are really quite something, Miss Lyman, yes you are. With your pretty blond hair and your big brown eyes, oh your daddy is in for some fun when you get older." 

Donna smiled as she heard Olivia repeating her "Ma ma" and "Da da" thinking she was contributing to Sam's conversation. 

"You're also very lucky, because you got two really great parents. Not everyone gets two parents as special as your mom and dad. They love you more than anything, and they love each other too. You'll never have to worry about that, they'll always love each other," Sam sounded sad and she was sure he was thinking of his own father. 

Despite the fact that Sam lives within 30 miles of his father now, he told Josh he hasn't seen him. Josh tried to convince him to mend their fences, but Sam is still very bitter. 

"Your dad is like a brother to me, but your mom, she's something else. Wait until you are old enough to get to know her, she's just wonderful. She'll be more than your mom, she'll be your best friend," Donna had gotten out of bed and was standing in the door way of the nursery watching Sam holding Olivia, both looking out the window. 

He heard her breathing hitch and looked over with a question on his face. Donna held up the baby monitor and wiped the tears off her face at the same time. 

"Your mother is also quite the little spy, Olivia, she caught us," he whispered in her ear and Olivia reached out and grabbed his nose. 

Donna laughed as Olivia latched on to his nose, and finally she came over to remove the baby from Sam's face. 

"Josh still asleep?" 

"Yeah, he had four beers yesterday, he'll need to sleep until noon," Donna changed Olivia and hoisted her to her hip. 

"You want some breakfast?" 

"Sounds good," Sam smiled and escorted the ladies out of the nursery. 

**** 

Josh woke up an hour later and stumbled down stairs. Still half asleep he poured a cup of coffee, kissed Donna, patted Olivia on the top of the head and almost sat on Sam. 

"Hey, Sam's in my seat?" he whined. 

"There are two other chairs at the table Joshua," Donna glanced up from the newspaper. 

Josh shuffled to another chair and sat. Reaching over he stole a piece of Donna's blueberry muffin and popped it in his mouth. Donna handed him the Sports section and slid her orange juice over so he could help himself. 

Sam smiled at Olivia and winked. He was right, this family was built on a solid foundation. 


	6. Family Tree, The 6

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

I make a vague reference to the musical "Cabaret" book by Joe Masteroff and by extension "The Berlin Stories" by Christopher Isherwood, it's a vague reference, but still not mine…

* * *

**August 2005**

"This is going to be unbearable," Josh stood in front of the bathroom mirror shaving. 

"Come on Josh, it'll be nice," Donna answered from the shower," we'll see some old friends, make some important contacts, have some champagne and be home by 10:00." 

Josh was listening to Donna, but watching Olivia who was sitting on the floor of the bedroom, right outside the bathroom door. She was piling foam blocks until they fell over. Every time the stack falls over she squeals with delight. What Josh noticed was each time she tried to get one more block than the time before, balancing them better for support. 

"Josh, you listening to me?" Donna stuck her head out of the shower curtain. 

"Yeah, but look at this, she's going to be an architect or an engineer," Josh was biting his thumb and furrowing his brow, probably trying to think of the colleges with the best architectural programs. 

"Or a demolition expert," Donna smiled as Olivia knocked over the blocks and clapped with sheer glee. 

"Or that," Josh shrugged his shoulders and returned to shaving. 

Donna stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She sat on the edge of the tub and applied lotion to her freshly shaven legs. Josh was trying to shave and watch her at the same time, deciding that could be dangerous he focused on the shaving. 

"The DNC has hundreds of fundraisers every year, why did you pick this one?" 

"This is a big money event, there won't be any little fish at this event, Donna. We are talking the cream of the crop, I want you to charm them, so when we hit them up for money they'll remember how lovely you are." 

"Most people who meet me have a hard time forgetting me," Donna teased. 

"I'm sure they do," Josh didn't seem as amused. 

Josh brushed his teeth and pulled a brush through his hair, he was wearing his boxers and socks. Donna came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder and smiling at him in the mirror. 

"We're going to be a great team. We used to work the room pretty well together before, now we're going to be unstopable," she kissed his bare shoulder. 

He turned and kissed her mouth, pulling the towel from her hair and allowing his fingers to run through her wet hair. 

She moaned into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. She turned her head to kiss down his clean shaven chin when something caught her eye. Pulling back she blushed a little. 

"Um Josh?" she started, but Josh had just moved down to her shoulder when she removed her mouth from his reach. 

"Josh?" 

"Mmmm?' 

"Josh, the baby." 

"What baby?" he kept kissing. 

She smacked him on the chest, "Our baby," she pointed to Olivia who was sitting there looking up at them, apparently not a care in the world. 

"This baby?" he pointed to Olivia as he bent down and grabbed the toddler. 

Donna bit her bottom lip and nodded. 

"This baby, right here?" he swept Olivia up over his head. 

Donna nodded again. Josh brought Olivia down and hugged her to his chest. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head over his heart, not far from the still-visible scar. 

"She's not really a baby any more. She walks, she eats mostly-normal food, I caught her alphabetizing the can goods," Josh looked at the child in his arms, "we can't keep calling her the baby." 

"Well, until there is a new baby, I am calling her my baby. She'll always be my baby," Donna reached over and ran a hand over Olivia's head, a sad smile on her face. 

"I'll give her some food and change her before I get dressed, you take your time doing all those girly things you do," he smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. 

"Thank you," she called as she closed the bathroom door. 

Josh had most of his tux on when the door bell rang. Grabbing Olivia, clean and dry and dressed in a stylish pair of pajamas, Josh headed down to greet the babysitter. 

"Hey Toby," Josh smiled as Toby entered the house. 

"Hello. And hello Ms. Olivia," he took the child from Josh and headed for the living room. 

"Well, you two make yourselves comfortable, I need to finish getting dressed." 

"Have fun," Toby waived as he sat down with Olivia. 

"Was that Toby?" Donna called through the closed bathroom door. 

"Yes. Have you moved in to the bathroom?" Josh answered through the door. 

"No," Donna said in her `my husband is an idiot' voice, "this takes time." 

"Donna, you could throw on a pair of sweats and put your hair in pigtails and look better than anyone in the room." 

"Ooh, someone is looking for something." 

"Yeah, my shoes, have you seen them?" 

"Funny! They are, for reasons escaping my sensabilities, in here," she opened the door and kicked the shoes out, closing the door again. 

Josh was sitting on the end of the bed, all dressed except for his bow tie, which hung around his neck waiting for Donna. 

The bathroom door finally opened and Donna stepped out, in her underwear. 

"Donna, you're killing me here," Josh cocked his head to one side. 

"Why?" she smiled as she stepped into her heels and walked over to tie his tie. 

"I'm not supposed to know what you have on under the dress until I'm able to enjoy it. Now every time I see you tonight, all I'm going to think about is this," he reached up and fingered the thin satin strap of her bra. 

Donna finished the tie and proceeded to prance around the room in her undergarments and high heels. Until Josh noticed something else. 

"Are your finger nails green?" 

"Yep, want to know why? I think it's pretty," she said in a British accent as she grabbed her dress from the closet and slipped it over her head. The black silk slid over her white skin and Josh was instantly turned on. 

"This is going to be unbearable," Josh groaned. 

"Come here," she beckoned him with a finger, "before I put on my lipstick," she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, sliding his hands over her silk covered hip. 

Donna ended the kiss, pulled out the couple of rollers left in her hair and fluffed the ends. She applied the lipstick, putting the tube in her purse and announced she was ready to go. 

As they headed downstairs they could hear Toby. 

"To-by. You can say it Olivia, To-by," he said it slowly and clearly for the kid. 

"O-by" she rolled the new sound around in her mouth, "OBY!" she screeched. 

"Very good, Olivia," Donna made her presence known. 

Toby blushed, but smiled. Donna picked up the child and hugged her close, placing a light kiss on her head. Handing her to Josh she went over all the info Toby could possibly ever need to know about spending 3 hours with Olivia. 

Josh handed Olivia back to Toby and they were off. 

"We can park at the Watergate," Donna commented as they approached the Kennedy Center. 

"Good idea, if they're not full yet," Josh looked at the clock on the dashboard. 

"Hey, you wanted to be fashionably late," Donna giggled. 

"I want to make the most efficient use of my time. I want to swoop in, sweet talk the big money people, have a glass of champagne, leave and get you out of that dress." 

"Make sure you keep those last two things in the proper order." 

"If we really wanted some big donations…" Josh grinned. 

"You are just the funniest man," Donna slapped her knee in an overexagerated manner, "you just crack me up." 

"I try," he turned and smiled at her as he turned in to the Watergate parking garage. 

**** 

"Greg should be here," Josh muttered as he finished his crab puff. 

"Josh, you know he has to do his current job, the one he was elected to do, until he announces he has to be the best damn Governor of California he can be," Donna sipped her champagne. 

"Let's split up, get this over with faster. If I need you I'll signal you," Josh got this look on his face, like the time he almost burned down the White House with Sam. 

"Signal me? Like what the third base coach. I won't know if you need me to save you from a boring person or I don't know-- bunt." 

"Cute. It will be a simple signal, I'll run my hand through my hair," Josh suggested. 

"Well then I should have worn sneakers, you do that every five minutes." 

"Really?' 

"Yes. Just look at me, I'll know when you need me," she kissed his cheek and walked away. 

**** 

"Donna?" 

"Senator Thompson, how are you?" 

"Good, good. So nice to see you. I heard you and Josh got married." 

"Yes we did," Donna beamed as if it were just yesterday that she married the man of her dreams. 

"That is wonderful, I always thought you two were very special. Josh is a good man," the older man smiled at Donna. 

"He is." 

"Donna I want you to meet one of my most influential constituents, this is Marissa Anderson, she is the President of Corcoran Enterprises. Marissa, this is Donna Lyman, former Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff," the Senator smiled as Donna blushed. 

**** 

Josh was talking to the owner of the Baltimore Oriols when he heard her voice. 

"Regardless, there needs to be a woman on that subcommittee." 

Josh prayed he hadn't been seen and excused himself from his current conversation, he thought he was out of her view when suddenly. 

"J? Is that you?" 

Josh turned and smiled, "Amy, hi, how are you?" 

"Good," she looked him up and down, with her jaw clenched in a fake smile, "you here alone?" 

"No," he smiled as he saw Donna and she instantly knew where she was needed, "I'm with Donna." 

Donna excused herself from the Senator and walked over to Josh and Amy. 

"Amy, nice to see you," Donna smiled and took Josh's arm in hers, she was confident in her relationship, but body language was key in these situations. 

Donna could feel the tension in Josh's body. He and Amy ended on fairly amicable terms, but she knew she would be uncomfortable if this was Dr. Freeride or Cliff Calley in front of them. She squeezed his arm and felt the muscles relax under her touch. 

"I heard you guys had a baby," Amy asked with little interest. 

"Olivia, she'll be two in December," Donna smiled. 

"I bet she's cute, that's um a cute age," Amy said in a stilted manner. 

"She's very cute," Josh sounded equally uncomfortable. 

"Josh would you mind grabbing me a glass of champagne?" Donna patted his arm and released him. 

"Sure," he sounded relieved, "Amy would you like anything?" 

"No thanks," she indicated her glass, still half-full. 

"So, you two are married, huh?" 

"Yep," Donna put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels, a motion she recognized instantly as one of Josh's, she stopped. 

"He always loved you. Even back then, you know, when we dated, he loved you," she sipped her glass and Donna thought she actually looked sad. 

"I loved him too," Donna looked sad. 

"I know, I knew, not at first, but it became apparent after a while. I'm glad you both figured it out." 

"Me too," Donna grinned as Josh returned with the champagne. 

The three of them attempted to make small talk and were thankfully rescued by an old friend. 

"Josh?" 

"Tim, how are you?" Josh smiled as Tim Russert approached. 

"Great, it is so good to see you," the two men shook hands. 

"Tim, you know Amy Gardner," Josh indicated the woman. 

"Of course, Amy good to see you," he shook her hand and then leaned over and kissed Donna on the cheek. 

"Donnatella," he smiled at her warmly. 

"Hi Tim," she took his hands and smiled back. 

"I can't believe you signed on to this for life," he indicated Josh. 

"Til death do us part," she grinned. 

"Life must be quieter for you now though." 

"Not with a 20 month old at home," Donna laughed. 

They caught up for a few more minutes, the conversation ending with Tim agreeing to have lunch with Josh in a few weeks. Tim was always a friend to the Bartlett administration and he could be a powerful voice in DC. Meet the Press was a well respected forum and if Josh could get some quality air time when the time was right that would really help their cause. 

**** 

Josh found Donna out on the balcony, she was engaged in conversation with someone who Josh thought looked familiar. He leaned against the building and watched his wife. She was gesturing with her arms, her wrap hanging from her elbows blowing in the breeze. Her hair blew softly across her face and she tucked it behind her ear. 

Josh thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He approached her and saw her face light up when she saw him, it made his heart leap in his chest. 

Donna introduced him and another friend was made for the Matthews campaign. 

Finally it was 10:30 and Josh was more than ready to go. Donna was talking with Senator Stackhouse. 

"Senator, good evening. May I steal my wife away, we really need to get home and relieve the babysitter," he smiled and shook the older man's hand. 

"Of course Joshua, go home to your family," Stackhouse smiled. 

Donna could feel the crackle of a summer storm approaching and the humidity of the DC night enveloped her on the balcony. 

"I think it might rain," Donna commented as they passed through the Grand Foyer to leave. 

"It might," Josh commented absently. 

"You OK?" 

"Yeah. I didn't realize until tonight, how much I missed this, I'm ready to go back." 

"Good," Donna kissed her husband. 

As they stepped outside the rain started, thick heavy drops at first. Donna should have been more concerned about her silk dress, but the rain felt good on her bare arms, she made no effort to move faster. 

Josh seemed to enjoy the rain as well, twining his fingers with hers he turned his face up to the rain and let her lead the way. 

By the time they got to the car they were both pretty wet, Josh took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves for the drive home. Donna folded her long legs into the passenger seat of the car tossing her purse and wrap in the back seat. 

The rain picked up and was accompanied by some bright lightening and thunder. Donna curled in to the seat and enjoyed the summer storm. Josh drove slowly, cautiously, one hand tight on the wheel the other on Donna's leg. The slit of her dress open to his touch and his thumb caressing her stocking covered leg. 

Donna shifted in the seat to give Josh better access to her leg, she could feel the desire radiating off his body and the interior of the car was humid from their wet clothes and the heat they were producing. Donna swore she could smell her own desire and as Josh's thumb moved up her thigh she sighed. 

"Almost home," Josh whispered, never taking his eyes off the road. 

Toby was watching Hardball when they got in the house, wetter from their walk from the drive way. Toby had a throw pillow clutched in his hand as he watched the infuriating show. 

"Toby, release the pillow," Josh said slowly. 

"Oh, sorry," Toby put down the pillow and turned off the TV, "that guy is such a jackass." 

"How was Olivia?" Donna asked as she placed her purse, wrap and Josh's jacket on the chair by the stairs. 

"Good. She was a little fussy, but I think she was tired, she went down to sleep around 8:00." 

"Yeah, she didn't nap very long today, she was probably over-tired, good call Toby." 

"Well, she kept rubbing her eyes, I thought she was trying to hide from Aaron Brown, but then I realized she was sleepy," he shrugged as he got up to go. 

"Thanks so much for staying with her," Josh escorted him out. 

"It was my pleasure, she's better company than most of the adults I know," Toby waived good bye to Donna and was gone. 

Donna was about to sit on the couch when Josh caught her hand. 

"Uh uh uh, we need to get you out of these wet clothes," he indicated her damp dress. 

"That's true, I don't want you catching a cold," she began unbuttoning his rain-spotted tuxedo shirt. 

Josh walked backwards up the stairs as Donna continued to remove his clothes. When they got in the bedroom Donna dumped the wet tux pieces on the floor, Josh closed the door behind her and pushed her against it, covering her mouth with his. 

"Mmm," he moaned, "you taste like chocolate," he licked his own lips. 

"Chocolate covered strawberries, I had two," she held up two fingers to illustrate and he took them in his mouth as well. 

"Josh, I really want to take this dress off," Donna pushed him toward the bed and he dropped to sit on the end of it. She turned and he unzipped the dress, she had to peel off the wet silk as it clung to her skin. 

Josh watched with pure lust in his eyes as she bared her skin to him, standing, finally in the undergarments and high heels of earlier. 

"This is so much better," Josh smiled as he reached for the edge of her thigh high stockings, tugging carefully he pulled one down and rolled it to her knee, sliding it over her knee cap he lifted her foot, removed the shoe and slid the stocking off completely, his fingers barely touching her calf as he put her foot back on the ground. 

The other stocking received the same treatment. Donna straddled Josh's lap and leaned in to kiss him as his hands reached up to unclasp her bra. The clasp undone caused Donna's breasts to spill out of the push-up bra into his waiting hands as he swept the black silk bra out of the way. 

Molding her breasts to his hands he felt her heart rate increase, her hips grinding against his lap as she tries to push him back. 

"Now Josh," she reached for the waist of his boxers. 

"So soon? Don't you want me to woo you?" 

"You wooed me plenty in the car. Touch me." 

Josh reached down and ran a finger over her center and even through the silk of her panties he could feel how hot and wet she was. 

"Oh God," Josh groaned. 

"Now Josh?" she arched an eyebrow and smirked at him. 

"Oh yeah," he pulled her up and flipped her over so she was on her back with her legs dangling off the end of the bed. He slid her panties over her hips and down her legs, tossing them in the general vicinity of the hamper. 

He separated her legs with a knee. She pulled one leg up to use her toes to push his boxers down, but that tickled too much, so Josh just took them off himself. 

She shimmied up further on the bed, which did amazing things for her breasts. Josh crawled up to join her. Kissing her slow and messy, tongues and teeth clashing as he clutched at her shoulder, pulling her chest flush with his. 

Slowly he entered her, catching his breath as she tightened instinctively around him. 

"Oh God Donna, give me a break here," he smiled at her and her eyes burned into his. 

She tilted her hips and he sunk further, his arms giving out. She caught him and cradled him against her until he was ready to move inside her. Slowly at first, he was soon pounding in to her, the storm outside intensifying with the noise from their love making. 

Just as Josh thought he might be hurting her, Donna turned her head into the pillow and cried, "Harder," as a strangled moan escaped her throat. 

That was all Josh needed to pick up the pace further. Every muscle in Donna's body was pulled taught, she knew all she needed was for Josh to touch her clit just once, but she wanted to wait. She looked in Josh's eyes and let him know that. 

Josh could see the look in Donna's eyes and feel her muscles under his hands, he knew she was right on the edge and knew what she needed to fall over it. With his own orgasm so close he reached between them and lightly flicked her clit. 

Donna slammed her eyes closed at the feeling, trying to hold on for just one more second. 

"Oh God Josh, Oh God!" she screamed, she didn't need him to touch her again as the sound of his own orgasm and the feel of him releasing inside her sent her spiraling with him. 

She chanted his name, loudly at first, but quieting as her breathing evened out. Josh had collapsed on top of her and she stroked his sweat-slicked skin. 

Finally recovered form their activities Donna slipped from bed to wash her face and brush her hair. Josh watched her from bed. 

"I can't believe we didn't wake Olivia. We got a little loud there Donna." 

"Olivia sleeps through anything Josh. When she was an infant I would make noise while she napped, so she would get accustomed to regular household noise. She'd be asleep in the living room and I'd do the dishes or watch TV. She's going to sleep like you, a rock." 

"That'll come in handy on the campaign trail," Josh smiled. 

Donna got back in bed, still naked, and curled in to Josh's side. 

"So," Josh started as he ran his fingers through her hair, "what did you and Amy talk about while you were alone?" 

Josh could feel her smile against his skin and knew nothing bad had happened. 

"Before or after we compared our satisfaction with you in bed?" Donna laughed. 

"Please tell me you did not discuss our sex life with Amy Gardner," he looked down at her. 

"Why, would she be disappointed?" 

"A little, since you know, I never really enjoyed sex with Amy, so by default she probably didn't enjoy it so much either." 

"You are such a liar," Donna smacked him playfully, "I remember the glow you had when you first started dating." 

"There was no glow Donna, unless it was my abject stupidity glowing through," Josh smiled, but she heard the sadness. 

"She said she knew you loved me, even then." 

"I did, she was the one who really kicked my ass and told me to stop wasting her time and my own and just tell you." 

"She's a wise woman Joshua." 

"Wise enough to know this is where I belonged." 

"It certainly is," Donna smiled again, kissing Josh's stomach where she rested her head until she fell asleep. 


	7. Family Tree, The 7

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

* * *

**Wednesday September 14, 2005 9:00 PM EDT**

"Hello." 

"Where are the polling statistics on the energy plan?" 

"In your backpack." 

"No they're not." 

"Yes they are, purple file folder, did you look?" 

"Of course I looked, but… oh yeah here it is. Thanks!" 

** 

**9:15 PM EDT**

"Hello." 

"What's the name of that Senator in Oklahoma that I hate?" 

"Olson, Tom Olson." 

"Thanks!" 

*** 

**9:26 PM EDT**

"Hello." 

"What is the date of the Illinois primary?" 

"March 21st." 

"Can you believe we don't have a calendar for 2006 yet?" 

"That's shocking!" 

"There should be a place you can go to find out this kind of information." 

"You mean besides your wife, the fountain of knowledge?" 

"Yeah." 

"There is, fec.gov." 

"Great, thanks!" 

*** 

**9:43 PM EDT**

"What Josh?" 

"Do I like pad thai?" 

"Yes you do." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," Donna sighed loudly, "flat noodles, peanut sauce, usually with chicken and/or shrimp, bean sprouts, sound familiar?" 

"Yeah, CJ said I liked it, but she's being mean to me so I thought maybe she was playing a trick on me." 

"CJ wouldn't do that Josh." 

"Yes she would." 

"You're right she would, but she's not and I am sure she is not being mean to you." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like crap, thanks for asking though. Olivia is sick too, she keeps rubbing her ears and she is super cranky, kinda like you," Donna grinned. 

"I'm not cranky," Josh protested. 

"Whatever you say. Now could you please stop calling me so I can go to sleep?" 

"You're going to sleep?" 

"Yes, it is almost 10:00 here and Olivia has crashed so I am going to do the same," Donna sniffled and Josh felt bad for harassing her, but truth be told he missed her like hell and she was really good at the organizing thing, him, well, not so much. 

"OK, well sleep well. I hope you feel better. I love you." 

"I love you too and I miss you, but you'll be home Sunday." 

"It's only Wednesday Donna," Josh whined. 

"I know, I wish we could have come too, but I'm just too sick." 

"Take care of yourself. I love you." 

"You mentioned that, but it's nice to hear it again." 

**** 

"Did you call her again?" CJ accused as she came in to Josh's hotel room with the take out just as Josh hung up the phone. 

"Yeah," Josh looked sad and CJ's anger abated a little. 

"You need to get used to being apart, the campaign will do that to you." 

"I know CJ, but she sounded so sick and sleepy, I just wanted to curl up with her," Josh looked at the floor, so he missed CJ's hand as it fluttered up to her mouth. 

"Sometimes Joshua," CJ started. 

"Oh don't go there Claudia Jean, I don't know why you guys are all so shocked when I say something sweet." 

"Well, I will admit you've become much more giving of your sweet side since you and Donna got married." 

"She does that to me, she's so kind you know?" CJ nodded, "you can't not be nice when you're around her." 

"Let's eat, I'm starved," CJ waived the bag of food in front of Josh's nose. 

****

**Thursday September 15, 2005**

"You ready?" Josh asked as Greg straightened his tie. 

"I am," Greg knew he was walking in to so much more than a press conference today. Announcing his candidacy for President of the United States was a life-altering step. 

"Sam wrote a great speech, stick to it, but answer their questions honestly," Josh ran a hand through his hair. 

"Let's do it," CJ announced as she approached her husband. 

Angela Hernandez stepped to the podium, as Greg's Press Secretary, Angela was prepared to introduce Greg. The press had gathered for an Appellate Court appointment, it was fairly big news and CJ had pulled some strings to get some national coverage. Greg's name had been bantered around as a candidate, so every press conference he held got a little more attention than normal. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Governor of California," Angela introduced Greg. 

"Good Afternoon everyone," Greg smiled and Josh knew they were off to a good start. 

**** 

"Hello." 

"You sound better," Josh smiled. 

"I feel a little better. You guys did great today. Give Sam a big kiss for me." 

"OK well I don't think I'll do that, not because it compromises my manliness, but because you should not be kissing anyone but me." 

"Really?" Donna sounded amused. 

"Absolutely, I do not want your lips touching any part of any other men," Josh declared. 

"That just sounded gross," Donna laughed. 

"You know what I mean." 

"Hardly ever." 

"So you saw it on TV? What do you think of the post-speech coverage?" 

"I think it's positive. I don't think we shocked a lot of people today, but most of the talk has been positive." 

"That's what we're thinking too. So tomorrow and Saturday we're doing strategy and job assignments. Any requests?" 

"Well don't sign me up for baby kissing, since I'd only be able to kiss girl babies," Donna snorted. 

"You are very funny. Are you taking Nyquil?" 

"No, I am normally this witty." 

"Huh, I've never noticed," Josh laughed. 

"Oooh, you! I know what this is, this is a defense mechanism. You miss me so much, you mock me to make yourself think you aren't woefully incomplete without me by your side." 

"That's exactly what this is," Josh said seriously. 

"I miss you too, now go to work so you can come home to us. Love you." 

**** 

**Saturday September 17, 2005 9:00 PDT**

"OK so we have the NEA cocktail party in L.A. that Sam will cover. Donna and I will be at the NOW event in DC, Charlie is covering the EPA fund raiser in New York and Toby will head out to Chicago for the Labor Union summit," Josh was checking things off a clipboard and CJ noticed with a grin. 

"What do I do?" Greg asked logically. 

"Govern," Josh grinned. 

"That's what I do normally." 

"Exactly, you do not want to be accused of neglecting your state and its many many electoral votes. When we really need you you'll have to split your time, for now, just be as my wife eloquently put it, `the best damn Governor' you can be," Josh put down the clipboard and picked up his garment bag. 

"I thought you were staying until tomorrow?" CJ arched an eyebrow at him. 

"My work here is done," Josh sighed in dramatic fashion, "my gorgeous wife and delightful daughter are waiting for me. I got a seat on the red-eye." 

"Go home to your family Joshua," CJ kissed his cheek. 

Josh shook Greg's hand and gave a wave to the scant staff assembled at Greg and CJ's apartment. 

**** 

Through a fog of sleep and residual sickness Donna surfaced. She thought she heard a door close, but the pull of sleep was great. The sound of footsteps was unavoidable however and her first clear thought of the morning was of her child asleep in the next room. 

Donna slid out of bed and listened intently, she heard the creak of the stairs and looked frantically for some sort of weapon. 

"Damn liberal pacifists," she cursed herself and Josh for their lack of weaponry. 

Finally she found Josh's bat, autographed by Mike Piazza, and shouldered it. She approached the door just as it opened. She raised the bat, her eyes adjusting to the dim room. 

"Aaaaghhh," Donna yelled as she attempted to swing the bat. 

Luckily, Josh's reflexes were pretty good despite being on a plane all night and he caught the bat in mid-air. 

"Donna!" 

"Josh? What the hell are you doing here?" Donna lowered the bat, balancing it in the corner of the room. 

"I live here," Josh put his bag by the closet. Olivia began crying, awoken by her parents' screaming. 

"I'll get her, go back to sleep," he kissed her as he headed to Olivia's room. 

The baby had already quieted and was just whimpering when Josh got there. 

"Hey Livvie, how are you?" Josh picked up the girl, "did you miss me?" 

Olivia reached up and pulled on Josh's lower lip, she smiled and yawned simultaneously. Josh gave her a hug and put her back in the crib. With Josh rubbing her stomach the little girl quickly fell back to sleep. 

Josh entered the bedroom again, his hands over his head in a mock surrender. Donna was sitting up in bed grinning at him. 

"You weren't supposed to be home until 6:00 tonight. I thought you were a burglar," she looked contrite for nearly knocking her husband unconscious. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to call and wake you. We were done, I couldn't wait to get home," Josh was removing his clothes as he spoke until he was standing next to Donna in just his boxers. 

She reached a hand out to him and scooted over to give him room to get in the bed. 

"You must be tired," Donna brushed his hair back as Josh snuggled in to her side. 

"A little," Josh reached out and placed a warm hand on her thigh. 

Donna leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Sleep, it's Sunday, I think we've earned a whole day in bed." 

**** 

When Josh woke a couple hours later he was alone, he padded down to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee, no one in the kitchen. 

He headed for the den and heard the clicking of Donna's laptop. Entering the den he found his wife, in her pajamas working on her book, or playing tetris he wasn't sure. Olivia was all dressed in tiny little jeans and a long sleeve shirt. 

"Morning, again," Josh smiled. 

"Hi," Donna smiled at him. 

"I thought we were spending all day in bed?" 

"We are, but I couldn't just leave the kid to fend for herself." 

"So your selling her on e-bay?" he indicated the computer. 

"No, I'm waiting for Margaret to pick her up for a girls' day out." 

"You," Josh leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "are possibly the smartest woman I have ever met." 

"Possibly?" Donna smirked and went back to her e-mail. 

The doorbell rang and Josh indicated that he would get it. 

"Welcome home," Margaret greeted Josh and then took the cup of coffee out of his hand, "thanks!" she smiled as she took a sip and headed for the den. 

"You're welcome?" Josh scratched his head and went for another cup of coffee. 

When he came out of the kitchen Margaret had Olivia in her jacket and had a whole bag of Olivia things to keep her happy for the better part of the day. 

"I won't be back a minute before 6:00," Margaret winked as she let herself out. 

"So," Josh looked down at the floor. 

"Yes?" Donna drawled. 

"What should we do with our, 7 ½ hours of childlessness?" 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that is not a word," Donna began walking up the stairs backwards, unbuttoning her pajama top as she went and Josh followed, "but I remember suggesting a whole day in bed," dropping the shirt at the top of the stairs she turned and Josh tripped over the top step catching himself before he fell. 

**** 

"I really missed you," Josh said later, sweaty and spent in Donna's arms. 

"That was obvious," Donna laughed as she stroked his back. 

"I'll get better at it, being without you, you know, as the campaign heats up, but I won't ever like it." 

"Good, you shouldn't like it, but we'll both learn to live with it. It's a small sacrifice Josh, to do something we love and that is so important," Josh could see the serious look on her face even though he currently had his eyes closed. 

"Very true Donnatella. Besides I think we've proven reunion sex can be a lot of fun," he giggled into her stomach and his warm breath was soothing on her skin, she felt his eyelashes slow against her and she knew he would sleep for a little bit before showing her once again how much she was missed.

"I missed you too Joshua," she whispered into his hair as she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. 


	8. Family Tree, The 8

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

* * *

"Right there Josh, God," Donna panted as her eyes slammed shut. 

Josh's tongue moved over her in quick little strokes, teasing and lapping, but with distinct purpose. 

"Come for me Donna," he murmured into her thigh before resuming his task. 

"I don't," Donna moaned and tried to catch her breath, "think I can, oh God!" her hips arched up off the bed as Josh doubled his efforts. 

"You can do it Donna, come for me," his voice, like silk over her body, was all she needed and she was screaming his name. 

Donna's eyes were still closed as Josh leisurely kissed his way up her body, by the time he made it to her lips she was grinning at him. 

"Are we trying for a week's worth of orgasms?" Donna kissed him slowly, missing the feel of his lips against hers almost as much. 

"Yeah, and we still have several to go before Margaret brings Olivia home," he nipped at the skin of her collarbone. 

"Slow down eager boy," Donna laughed softly as she reclaimed his lips with her own. 

Donna's hand drifted down Josh's side and over his hip landing on his erection, running her fingers over it Donna could feel him thrust toward her hand. 

Rolling him on to his back, Donna crawled over his body, kissing him wherever she could reach. Lowering herself onto his cock Donna had to bite her lip to keep from coming again. 

Cradling his body between her knees Donna stretched out over Josh's chest to kiss him again, moving slowly and methodically on top of him. Rotating her hips as she raised and lowered herself Josh clutched her head to his and plunged his tongue in her mouth. 

Flattening herself against Josh's chest, she laid her head over the scar on his chest with only her hips moving. Donna was surprised by the tears that threatened her eyes. Holding them back she quickened the movement of her hips and echoed Josh's words of encouragement. 

"Come for me Josh," she whispered, her voice raw from her earlier screaming. 

Josh didn't need much encouragement as he came with her name on his lips and his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

As they lay there catching their breath, the tears came in earnest, no amount of control could hold them back. Soon Donna's body was wracked with sobs and Josh just held her close to him and smoothed her hair. 

When her crying subsided Josh lifted her head with a finger under her chin, he had scooted up on the bed with the pillows behind him and wrapped his legs around hers. 

"What's wrong?" Josh looked concerned. 

"Nothing," Donna shook her head and smiled. 

"That wasn't nothing Donna, you never cry like that." 

"I know, maybe I should, it felt good. I'm fine Josh, must be the week of being sick, Olivia being sick, you being gone, probably a little PMS thrown in there for good measure," she sniffled and settled against Josh's stomach. 

"You sure?" 

"I'm sure Josh, I'd tell you if anything was wrong. What time is it?" 

Josh looked at the clock on the bedside table, "4:45." 

"Perfect," Donna smiled, "just enough time for a shower before Margaret brings Livvie home." 

She was up and headed for the bathroom before Josh could react. Straightening the sheets and grabbing some clothes from the dresser Josh joined her. 

**** 

"So tell me about Greg's people, you like them?" 

"I do," Josh announced from the kitchen where he was grabbing a beer and some napkins for their dinner which had been delivered moments before. 

"Anyone in particular?" Donna asked as she took a slice of pizza from the box. 

"Angela Hernandez," Josh joined her on the couch. 

"The Press Secretary?" 

"Yeah, I want her as Press Secretary for the campaign." 

"Did you ask her or just assume she'd be more than thrilled to be asked?" Donna smirked. 

"We asked her, wise ass, and she was thrilled. She's single, no kids, she has parents in Michigan that she'll probably see more of during our Mid-West trips than she does in a regular year, and more importantly she is very loyal to Greg." 

"She's also damn good at her job, I've been watching her since we decided to do this, she's great and with CJ's connections she'll be even better," Donna stole a sip of Josh's beer. 

"You're right, she and CJ get along well and I think we will be well covered in that arena. Toby wants to work on policy, he told me he doesn't think he can write for Greg the way he did for Bartlett. We have him working on the Union vote right now, Greg is pretty popular with the Labor people in California, so Toby is heading to the Mid-West." 

"I think that's a good idea, Toby needs something concrete to concentrate on, he's so policy-savvy, I think that's a great move. Sam'll need some help writing though, he won't be able to do it all." 

"He wants you," Josh tossed out casually. 

"Sam wants me to write with him?" Donna's eyes went wide. 

"That is not so far-fetched an idea Donna, you have written 3 novels in the past 2 years. One of which was nominated for a National Book Award." 

"Which I didn't win, but regardless that's fiction Josh, I'm not a speech writer." 

"Well, luckily Sam is, he'd be senior communications and you'd be his deputy so to speak. You can do it Donna, I have no doubt, you are passionate and intelligent. Your years as Senior Assistant to the White House Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning certainly educated you on policy initiatives. I think you should chat with Sam before you dismiss it out of hand," Josh finished his piece of pizza. 

"I'll think about it," Donna smiled slightly as they heard the back door open and close. 

"Are you two clothed?" Margaret called from the kitchen. 

"Donna is," Josh answered sarcastically. 

Donna smacked him on the arm, "We both are Margaret come on in." 

"She fell asleep in the car," Margaret indicated the slumbering child in her arms. 

"I'll take her upstairs," Josh took Olivia and headed up to her room. 

"Did you eat? We got enough for you too," Donna indicated the pizza boxes on the coffee table. 

"We had lunch around 2:00, but I'm a little hungry again," Margaret noticed the eggplant pizza that was her and Donna's favorite. 

"Help yourself. What would you like to drink?" 

"Diet Coke?" 

"Sure," Donna went to get it. When she returned she asked, "So what did you guys do today?" 

"Yeah, was my daughter officially indoctrinated into the Sisterhood with a day of shopping and face peels?" Josh asked as he bounced down the stairs. 

Donna and Margaret both glared at him and the temperature in the room dropped about 15 degrees. 

"Kidding," Josh held up both hands. 

"For your information we started our day at the zoo. Olivia particularly liked the giraffes, I think they remind her of you and me and CJ. She also liked the panda bears, but really who doesn't? She seemed pleased with the monkeys as well, probably reminded her of you," she indicated Josh with her pizza crust. 

Josh just stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Then we had lunch in the sculpture garden at the Smithsonian. I had a lovely pasta salad, which I shared with Livvie, she also had some apple sauce and some crackers which she wore as well as ate." 

"She's a messy eater, she gets that from Josh," Donna reached over and wiped some pizza sauce from his chin. Josh just smiled. 

"We then went to the Museum of Women in the Arts. She was so good Donna, she just babbled quietly, didn't try to pull anything off the wall. There was this great exhibit of crafts, most of them were brightly colored and she was fascinated by the colors. Then there was an exhibit of Margaret Mead photos, you have to go see it, all mothers and daughters. I swear to God she kept saying `Mama' every time we looked at a photo." 

"Really?" Donna looked like she was tearing up again and Josh figured she was right about the PMS thing. 

"Yeah, she was adorable. She started getting a little cranky though, she hadn't napped at all, so I put her in her stroller and took a walk around the Mall area, she dozed and I enjoyed this beautiful day." 

"Sounds like a nice day, thanks for taking her Margaret." 

"No problem Josh. So what did you two do all day?" Margaret just grinned. Donna turned pink as the whole day flashed before her eyes. 

"Margaret, I'd like to offer you a position in the campaign," Josh changed the subject dramatically. 

"Really?" Margaret looked surprised. 

"Yes, I know you are still employed by Leo and I know that he has responsibilities here that you help him with, but I am sure Leo would support this move, if you're interested." 

"I am Josh, but I've never done anything but be Leo's assistant. Since I finished grad school I've worked for Leo." 

"I know that and I also know you have a Master's Degree from Georgetown in Political Science. You just need more hands on experience and I want to offer you that opportunity." 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"I want to put you in charge of East Coast operations. I want you, with help of course, to set up the East Coast campaign headquarters and staff them. You can work from here for now, although you will have to travel a bit." 

"Josh, that's very flattering, but I have no experience…" 

"I've already been over this with Donna, we are the former Senior and Administrative staff of the West Wing, there is no more experience than that. You organized the volunteers in New Hampshire for Bartlett, you ran that headquarters and assisted Leo. Think about it Margaret, I would really like you on the team," Josh smiled at the woman who still looked stunned at the offer. 

"I will. I'd like to talk with Leo. Was this your idea?" Margaret asked Donna. 

"No, it was Josh's, I gave my endorsement and blessing of course, but this is part of his grand plan." 

"Margaret, you have done so much for Leo, your loyalty and professionalism over the past 12 years is a big reason we made it to the White House the first time, I'm not just saying that. I love Leo like a father, I know you do too, and he'll want this for you, this could be a huge step for you." 

"Thanks Josh, working for Leo has not always been easy, but it has always been rewarding. I'd like to do more though, I think Leo knows that." 

"Talk to him," Donna smiled, "he'll be thrilled." 

**** 

Olivia woke up a little while later demanding to be fed. 

"She gets that from you," Josh commented as Donna gave her some dinner. 

"What, the need to eat? I think that's a survival instinct." 

"No, the `I'm hungry thus I'm cranky' thing," Josh indicated the now content child gnawing on a cracker. 

"We will not make a list of the things that make you cranky," Donna smirked as she made herself a cup of tea. 

"Me? I'm sweet as pecan pie," Josh smiled, dimples and all. 

"I've heard. Do you think Margaret will take the job offer?" 

"Will you take yours?" 

"I have to talk to Sam, but I've never shied away from a challenge," Donna reached over and spooned some macaroni and cheese into Olivia's bowl. 

**** 

"She is sound asleep, the day out must have wiped her out," Josh commented as he crawled into bed. 

"She just got over her cold too, she'll probably sleep a lot tomorrow," Donna was flipping through a magazine. 

Josh leaned over and turned off the light, leaving Donna in darkness. 

"Josh, I was reading," Donna laughed. 

"Not anymore," he threw the magazine on the floor and slid his hand up and under her tee shirt. 

**** **Two weeks later**

"I'm so glad you decided to move up here after all," Donna smiled at her mother-in-law as the two woman brought boxes into Carol's new condo. 

"I know it took me a while to make up my mind, but I wanted to make sure it was the right decision. Foolish really, it should have been a simple one, being closer to my family, but Josh has always been fiercely independent." 

"He can be," Donna agreed. 

"You bring out the best in him Donna, he is so much more open and giving than he ever was before. He feared losing the people he loved, he had lost so much already. It was painful to watch, he is such a loving man and he would bottle it up so he wouldn't get hurt." 

"I will never hurt him," Donna stopped her mother-in-law with a hand on her arm. 

"I know that dear, I've known that since the day we met," Carol smiled warmly and shook her head, "I'm just glad Josh figured it out before I had to interfere," both woman laughed. 

"I put together the bed," Josh announced as he came into the kitchen of his mother's new condo. 

"Thank you," Carol smiled, "you have earned a cookie," she handed him one fresh from the oven. 

Donna was sitting at the table with a bit of a far off look in her eye. She had been fairly quiet all day, but they hadn't had any time alone. 

A knock at the door ended the silence. 

"I'll get it," Josh headed for the door to greet Leo who came bearing flowers and dinner. 

Dinner was nice and Leo and Josh discussed the campaign a bit. Margaret had agreed to take the job Josh had offered and Leo was nearly beaming with pride. 

Josh and Donna left shortly after dinner, picking Olivia up at Margaret's on the way home. 

Once they were home Josh put Livvie to bed and found Donna out on the back patio. Summer was finally coming to an end, October on the calendar next week. Donna had one of Josh's flannel shirts on over her shirt and had her knees pulled up to her chest. 

"Hey," Josh joined her on the chaise lounge, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her. 

"Hi," she reached back and touched his face. 

"You OK?" 

"Not really." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I thought I was pregnant." 

"Thought?" 

"Yeah, I'm not, I got my period this morning, 5 days late," Donna sniffled and Josh realized she was crying again. 

"Are you disappointed?" 

"A little," Donna laughed as Josh hit the nail on the head on the first try, "at first I was nervous, the timing was bad with the campaign gearing up, but by the third day I was starting to get excited." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Josh asked with no hint of anger. 

"I was going to wait until I knew for sure. With Mom moving up this week, I knew you'd be busy and distracted, so I had a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, I figured I'd tell you when I knew." 

"But you're not," Josh kissed her cheek and placed his hands over her stomach, "it wouldn't have been that bad, we could have worked around the pregnancy Donna, if you're ready to have another baby we don't have to wait, God knows I'm not getting any younger." 

"No, it's fine really," she wiped away her tears and cursed the hormones raging through her body, she never cried like this, "I was, I am fine with the time frame we set up. Having the baby after the election will be better, but when it looked like fate had intervened, I started to think about a new baby. I got fairly attached in the 5 days I thought it might be a reality, that's all." 

"You've been a little distracted these past few days, I thought you were having second thoughts about the job," Josh laughed. 

"No, Sam convinced me taking the job offer was the right thing to do, I'm looking forward to the challenge," Donna brightened up and leaned back in Josh's arms. 

"You'll be great," Josh kissed the side of her head. 

"Let's head in it's getting cold," Donna moved to get up, but Josh tightened his arms around her. 

"Stay here, just a little while longer, I'll keep you warm." 


	9. Family Tree, The 9

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

* * *

**October 31, 2005 -- Halloween**

"Someday she'll be in therapy because of this." 

"Josh! That's mean, she looks adorable," Donna sat Olivia up in the chair so she could take her picture. 

Olivia, for her part, was more engrossed in the tail of her lion costume than her parents. Granted it was a male lion, complete with mane, but Donna didn't care, it was too cute for words. She had even darkened Olivia's nose and drawn little whiskers to complete the look. 

"This must be confusing for the kid, isn't she developing her identity now, she'll be confused," Josh looked truly concerned and Donna thought it was hysterical. 

"Says the man who wanted to be a ballerina," she grinned at him and kissed him on the nose. 

"OK, so maybe I had a gender issue or two when I was FIVE, but at least I knew what species I belonged to!" 

Donna finished the requisite photographs and picked Olivia up, "Don't listen to him Livvie, you are just perfect," she kissed the girl's forehead and cradled her to her chest. 

Olivia was facing Josh and had a look of complete peace on her face, she was in her mommy's arms and nothing could be better than that, he knew how comforting those particular arms could be. 

"The least you could have done is picked out a nice little costume for yourself while you were at it," he smirked and she tried not to smile at him, "maybe a French Maid's uniform or that `I Dream of Jeanie' chick," now he was just goading her and she refused to play into his hands. 

The doorbell sounded and Josh went to answer it, "Finally, a little maleinfluence!" he announced as Toby entered the house. 

"Look at you, you are so cute," Toby enthused in as close to baby talk as Toby Ziegler was capable of, Josh just shook his head in defeat. 

Toby took Olivia from Donna and Donna patted Josh on the head as she smiled triumphantly. 

Donna had prepared a gigantic lasagna and salad, since Halloween was a Monday night she figured people could just stop in as their respective days ended. Olivia was much too young to be out frolicking for Halloween, but Donna had always been fond of the holiday and decided to celebrate. 

"I think I've eaten my weight in candy corn this month," Margaret announced as they were making coffee later. 

"It's addictive, but there is a definite window of opportunity for consumption. I usually buy my first bag around Columbus Day and the last bag at the post-Halloween sale and that's it. If you offered me candy corn in April I'd turn you down flat." 

"That's true, it's like those Marshmallow Peeps, I never go looking for them in December, but man I can't get enough of them in the spring." 

"What are you two talking about?" Josh asked as he came in to check on the progress of the coffee. 

"Seasonal candy," Donna answered. 

"Like candy canes?" 

"Ooh good example, have you ever had a candy cane in August?" Margaret asked and everyone shook their heads in the negative. 

"Well, as scintillating as this conversation appears to be, I was wondering if you've had any luck with a regional coordinator for the Southern Campaign offices," Josh asked Margaret as he got the cream from the fridge. 

"Actually I have, I interviewed a very qualified guy yesterday. I have his resume and references with me if you want to…" 

"I trust your judgment Margaret, I was just wondering how it was going," Josh grinned at Margaret's enthusiasm. 

"He seems very interested and he knows Sam, they went to Duke together." 

"Really? Who is it?" 

"Adam Griffin." 

"I know Adam, he's a good guy. Think he'll take it?" 

"I do. He wanted to talk to his wife first, but yeah I think he'll take it." 

"Great! Good work Margaret, you've got the whole East Coast covered. Toby had great success in the Mid-West and Greg's people are canvassing the Southwest as we speak. We'll have everything in good working order in time to focus on the Iowa Caucus," Josh was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Donna could see the gears in his head working a mile a minute. 

"Coffee's ready, but I fear you," she pointed at Josh, "do not need any more stimulation this evening," Donna didn't turn pink until she saw the look on Josh's face as he raised his eyebrows to new heights. 

Donna and Margaret brought coffee and dessert out to the living room, where Leo and Toby were entertaining Olivia. As she put down the tray the phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Donnatella," came the sing-song voice of the former leader of the free world. 

"Good Evening Sir," Donna felt her spine straighten as she addressed Jed Bartlett. 

"How long do I have to be retired before people start calling me by my name?" he asked with humor. 

"Old habits die hard," she giggled. 

"That they do, do you know I actually have to cook my own food again?" 

"The horror," Donna feigned shock. 

"You always were a funny girl. How's the family?" 

"Very good, Olivia is all dressed up for Halloween and Leo, Toby and Margaret are summarily spoiling her rotten." 

"And her father?" 

"He's mortified that I put a costume on her," Donna smirked as Josh began listening to her side of the conversation. 

"What did you chose for a costume?" 

"She's dressed as a lion sir, a very strong and courageous lion I might add," she stuck her tongue out at Josh who muttered, "Very mature," as he returned the gesture. 

"That sounds like a fine costume Donna. I trust you took pictures?" 

"Oh yes Sir, I'll send some to you and Dr. Bartlett as soon as I get them developed." 

"We'd like that very much. Could I trouble you to put that husband of yours on the phone?" 

"He's all yours sir, Good Night," she handed the phone off to Josh who took it into the den, he had a feeling he knew what this call was about. 

"Good Evening Sir," Josh greeted cheerfully. 

"You're a good boy Josh." 

"Thank you Sir, Donna seems to find me a tad annoying this evening," Josh joked. 

Seriously son, you are one of the true fine men in politics." 

"I learned from the best," Josh turned serious as well. 

"I assume you mean Leo." 

"Among others. I know why you called Mr. President and I will not take no for an answer," Josh said stubbornly. 

"I do not think that it's a good idea Josh." 

"Are you OK? Is it your health because if that is the case…" 

No, I feel fine, but Greg Matthews may not if I start going around endorsing him." 

"You do think he's a good candidate, don't you Sir?" 

"Oh yes, he's the man for the job, but he doesn't need my albatross around his neck." 

"I've thought of that Sir, I'm not naïve to the whimsy of the political machine, but you are still the leader of the Democratic party." 

"I think the DNC may have something to say about that," Bartlett snorted. 

"Regardless, as far as issues and policy are concerned there is no one in the Democratic party better schooled to mentor the next Democratic nominee." 

"Pretty cocky there Lyman, we haven't even made it to Iowa yet." 

"We?" Josh grinned. 

"I think you should be running for President, you've become adept at this." 

"It's not my time." 

"No, it's not. This is your time to be with your beautiful family, but your time will come. You may want to look into a Senate seat by the Mid-terms," Bartlett hinted. 

"One step at a time Sir." 

"One step at a time indeed. Kiss your daughter for me and tell Donna I can't wait to see the pictures." 

"I will, please give our love to Abbey." 

"Will do." 

As Josh emerged from the den four sets of eyes turned to him simultaneously. Josh put the phone back in the charger, poured himself a cup of coffee, sat down next to Donna and started playing with Olivia. Finally Leo spoke up. 

"Well?" 

"Huh?" Josh smiled innocently. 

"What did he say Josh?" this from Margaret. 

"Oh, he's in. I had him at hello," Josh went back to playing with Olivia. 

"Isn't that a line from a love scene in that bad Tom Cruise movie with the `show me the money thing' and that Renee what's-her-name?" 

Josh just looked confused at Donna's endless knowledge of the trivial and arcane. He finally took the baby into his arms and hugged her to his chest as he looked at the gathering in front of him and asked, "So, what's next?" 

**** 

**November 2005**

"You know the number one thing I did not miss about politics?" Josh asked. 

"Crab puffs?" Donna answered as she placed the remnants of the offending hors d'oeuvre in her napkin and placed the napkin in her empty wine glass. 

"No, smiling." 

"You smile all the time." 

"When I have something to smile about, sure, but bad crab puffs and cheap wine are not reasons to smile," Josh turned to his wife. 

"No, but that is," Donna's eyes lit up as the Senate Minority leader came in to view. 

Oliver Crandall was the Senior Senator from the state of Missouri and currently Minority Leader, although if Josh had anything to say about it the Congressional elections would change that title next November. Crandall was also very fond of Donna, not in a sick old guy leering at the pretty blonde kind of way, but more of a respectful `how the hell do you put up with Josh?' kind of way, most of Congress had a similar respect for Donna. 

Donna had dragged Josh to this particular Wetlands Restoration Society fund raiser because she knew it would be a small gathering and she knew Crandall would make an appearance as it was a little pet project of his. Josh put his arm around Donna and led her over to see her old pal Ollie. 

"Senator Crandall," Donna beamed. 

"Donna Moss, sorry Lyman," he corrected himself when he saw the grimace on Josh's face. 

"Hello Senator," Josh extended his hand. 

"Joshua, I never thought I'd say this, but boy do we miss you on the Hill. You were a pain in the ass, but at least you could identify your ass four out of five times," they all shared a chuckle at the expense of the current administration. 

Donna had herded the men to a quiet location, which wasn't hard as apparently wetlands restoration was not the hot cause in DC this week. In fact, Donna wasn't sure you could actually restore the wetlands, maybe preserve them, but restore? She forced herself to pay attention to the conversation. 

"Sir," Josh began, wasting no time, "I'd like to be back on the Hill annoying the crap out of you." 

A slow smile spread over Crandall's face, "Greg Matthews?" 

"Yes Sir," Josh knew the word was out, but he wanted to invite the Minority Leader on board personally. 

"He's a good choice; telegenic, bright, good on the issues, he would make a good President. He's not Jed Bartlett, Josh." 

"I know that Senator," Josh looked at the floor briefly, "I may never find another Jed Bartlett, but I am willing to fight beside Greg to get Ritchie the hell out of 1600," Josh said resolutely. 

"Call my office Monday, we'll have lunch and catch up, bring Donna," he kissed her hand, "and a list of what you need from me." 

"Thank you Sir." 

"Just make this happen Josh, for all our sakes." 

"I will." 

Oliver Crandall made his way through the room as Josh turned to Donna, a look of triumph seeping into his expression. 

"Donnatella," he kissed her neck and whispered in to her ear, "bring me the finest crab puffs and cheap wine in all the land!" 

She smacked him on the arm, but laughed as he giggled into her skin. 

"You did good Joshua, I think we can go home now." 

"Really? I was just getting concerned for the wetlands," Josh took her hand in his. 

"Perhaps we could debate it over some high-quality wine and snacks in the comfort of our own bathtub." 

"That sounds like an offer I cannot refuse." 

**** 

"Whatcha working on?" Josh plopped down on the couch as Donna clicked away on her laptop. 

"Greg's comments for the 4-H Young Leaders of Tomorrow brunch," Donna looked up disgusted. 

"Aah rookie assignments, I bet Sam has something juicy to work on while you're doing the scut work." 

"Not really, he's got the Hi-tec storage interconnect something-or-other, I stopped listening after Hi-tec." 

"Donna," Josh leaned over seductively and kissed her bare shoulder, nudging the nightgown strap out of his way, "were you a 4-H Young Leader of Tomorrow?" 

"No Josh, I was not in 4-H, Girl Scouts, Blue Birds or any of those paramilitary uniform-wearing domesticizing organizations." 

"You didn't use the word domesticizing in the speech did you?" 

"No." 

"Good, cuz it's not a word." 

"Whatever," she saved her document and shut down the computer, it was after 11:00 and the words were starting to blur together anyway and it was impossible to concentrate with Josh's tongue lapping at your collar bone. 

"Mmmm, that feels good Josh," Donna shifted to the corner of the couch, pulling Josh down on top of her. 

"You feel good Donna. I think this is my favorite part," he bit down lightly on the tendon of her neck. 

"Yeah?" Donna shuddered. 

"Uh huh, I like the parts of your body that connect two other parts." 

"The joints?" Donna questioned. 

"Not just the joints, the curves. Here," he kissed at the slope of her neck as it turns to her shoulder, "here," he cupped the side of her breast following the curve down to her rib cage, "here," he spread her legs and dropped his other hand to her hip before sliding it to her inner thigh, picking up her leg and lifting it he placed a wet kiss behind her knee, "and here." 

Donna was moaning by the time Josh slid his tongue over her knee cap and up her thigh. 

"I think," Josh announced as he placed her leg back and stood, "that it is time for bed." 

Donna just looked up at him through eyes heavy with desire and extended her hand. 

He pulled her to her feet and picked her up, "You thought I couldn't do this, didn't you?" he started for the stairs. 

"I think you are capable of just about anything," she kissed his cheek as he took her to bed. 


	10. Family Tree, The 10

**The Family Tree**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna AU Future Fic  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Everyone you recognize belong to Aaron Sorkin; Olivia, Greg Matthews, Carol Lyman and other new characters are mine.  
**Notes:** This follows my story "Setting Up House", if you've not read it, you can try starting here, but it might be better to go back and read "Returning Home" and "Setting Up House"first 

My thanks and possibly my first born child to Shelley ! 

* * *

**January 25, 2006**

"I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for your hard work here in Iowa. I think yesterday's decisive victory is a positive sign for this campaign and I owe it all to you guys," Greg Matthews smiled at his staff, "now Josh will tell you all which state you'll be residing in for the month of February as we prepare for Super Tuesday." 

"Thank you Sir," Josh got up from his seat at the table in the conference room they had commandeered at the Des Moines Hyatt, "I want to add my thanks to Greg's, you guys kicked butt, we really came out of this caucus with momentum." 

"Tell us how to keep it, oh wise one," Toby mocked from the back of the room. 

"I was just getting to that, we maintain momentum by going on vacation," Josh, Donna, CJ and Greg smiled as the rest of the room looked on confused. 

"I'm sorry I thought you were Josh Lyman, you look an awful lot like him," Sam piped up, "but the Josh Lyman I know is unfamiliar with the concept of vacation." 

"That was the old Josh Lyman, the new improved Josh Lyman is very familiar with vacationing, in fact he is so familiar with it, he realizes how much America likes to vacation, and how much they will relate to a Presidential candidate and his staff relaxing for a week." 

"New Hampshire is in a week Josh," Margaret pointed out the obvious. 

"You didn't let me finish Margaret," Josh looked hurt, "who wants to guess where we are going on vacation?" 

"Ooh ooh pick me," Angela Hernandez, Press Secretary raised her hand enthusiastically. 

"Yes, Ms. Hernandez," Josh used his best Professor Lyman voice. 

"New Hampshire," Angela answered proudly. 

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, Donna tell Angela what she has won," Josh turned the floor over to Donna. 

"Well, Angela, you and 20 of your closest friends and Presidential candidates," she indicated Greg as if he were a prize on a game show, "will enjoy an all expense paid vacation to the private farm of former President Josiah Bartlett in lovely Manchester, New Hampshire." 

Donna looked around the room, as the newer members of their staff looked back at her as if she had offered them a trip to Pluto. A close look at Toby, Sam, and Margaret revealed sly smiles and looks of understanding. 

"I call Carriage House," Toby spoke up. 

"Too late, the Carriage House is being prepared for my mother-in-law and Olivia. The rest of us are in the main house, some of you will have to bunk up, I speak from experience you will end up spending a lot of time with this person from here on out, chose carefully," Donna grinned and winked at Margaret who was inching closer to Angela. 

"We get on the bus tomorrow morning at 9:00 am, you can thank CJ for the late departure time, she convinced me you all needed to go out and celebrate again tonight, we'll see you in the morning." 

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Josh and Donna and CJ and Greg alone. 

"No partying for you mi amor?" CJ asked. 

"We are staying in tonight. I think we saw all of the Des Moines hot spots last night," Josh grinned. 

"We're just going to get dinner," Greg offered, "care to join us?" he had CJ's hand firmly in his.

"No thanks Greg," Donna smiled shyly, "we're going to call home and lay low tonight." 

"Tell Olivia we said hello," CJ smiled as they left. 

***** 

"Hi Mom," Josh greeted his mom on the phone. 

"Hi honey, congratulations, the news cycle was yours today." 

"I know, Angela did a great job with the coverage, we're thrilled." 

"You should be. When do you leave Iowa?" 

"Tomorrow morning around 9:00, we should be to the Bartlett's by Friday morning." 

"OK, Leo and I are leaving Friday afternoon at 3:30, there'll be a car for us at the airport, so we should be there by dinner." 

"Good, are you sure you'll be OK on the plane with Livvie, she can be a little fidgety?" 

"I wonder where she gets that from," Carol Lyman smiled into the phone, "yes, between Leo and I, I think we can keep her occupied, it's a short flight." 

"OK, we'll see you Friday night. Could you put Livvie on the phone before Donna wears a hole in the carpet here," Josh looked up at his wife who was pacing in front of him. 

"Absolutely, take care of yourself." 

"Donna, here she is," Carol put the phone up to Livvie's ear. 

"Hi honey, it's mommy." 

"Mama, mama," Olivia smiled and waved her hands. 

"Yes honey, it's mommy. Are you being a good girl for Grandma?" 

"Gramma," Olivia screeched in to the phone and Donna held it away from her ear for a second. Josh chuckled as he was listening in on the call. 

"I love you honey and Daddy does too, we'll see you real soon. Be good, I love you," Donna made kissing noises in to the phone. 

Carol took the phone back and said good bye to Donna. 

"She sounds happy," Josh mentioned as Donna sat quietly on the couch. 

"Yes she did," Donna agreed as she stood, "having your mother there is wonderful, I would feel unbelievably torn if I had to leave her with someone else, or stay home myself. This way she's in her own house, with her own stuff and her own grandmother." 

"She won't even remember this Donna, she's not going to grow up and hate you for leaving her with mom." 

"I know, I just want to be a good mother to her. People talk about how hard it is to be a working mother, but it really is incredibly taxing." 

Josh had taken her hands when she stood up and led her toward the bed, he pushed on her shoulders so she sat and he kneeled down in front of her. 

"Most mothers are not traveling the country trying to get a guy elected President. Olivia will be a special kid because she has you for a mom, she'll have experiences, she already has, that will mold her into an outstanding woman, just like her mother," Josh leaned in and kissed her softly. 

"You know everyone thinks we stayed in tonight so we could have sex," Donna ran her fingers through Josh's hair. 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Josh waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed as she fell back on the bed. Josh was off the floor and on top of her in record time. 

**** 

**Saturday January 28, 2006 -- Bartlett Farm**

"I can't begin to describe how it feels Greg," Jed Bartlett was walking along the fence of the horse corral with Greg Matthews at his side. 

"I'm sure Sir, I almost stopped breathing when they called the caucus the other day," Greg laughed. 

"You have good people, they'll tell you what to do and what to say." 

"I was lucky, it was fate really. Meeting CJ like I did, I didn't plan it, no matter what Josh tells you," he said with a smile. 

"Josh is a good guy Greg, he can be pig-headed and don't ever let him speak to the press, but he has a heart of gold. He'd die for you," Jed stopped and looked sad. 

"I know," Greg said solemnly, "his loyalty to you is obvious, all of them, Sam, Toby, Margaret, Leo of course." 

"And Donna, don't forget Donna, You have figured out where she fits in to the group haven't you?" Jed smiled. 

"You mean besides keeping Josh on this planet?" both men chuckled. 

"Yeah, besides that daunting task, Donna plays a particular role, she has something-- you can't learn it in school or read it in a book," Jed shook his head. 

"She's Everyman, or Everywoman I should say, Everyperson I guess if the Sisterhood has anything to say about it. She is the person I am doing this for, she is the voter, she is the American, she is the one who reminds me why I am running." 

"Bingo!" Bartlett grinned, "You ever wonder if it is all worth it, look at her. Now she is, sadly, much more guarded than she was when I met her 8 years ago. I've seen the years piled on, at the hand of an assassin's bullet that missed it's target, a drunk driver, a degenerative disease, a Congressional inquiry, I've seen her grow up the hard way. She's not Peter Pan, Greg, but she is as close to idealistic as we have in this business. She'll get some of that back with her daughter, she'll see in Olivia what we all see in her and she'll do anything to make this a better world for her little girl." 

"I see it in her writing, Sam knows her well and puts her on issues he knows she's passionate about. I'm saying the words and I can hear them in her voice." 

"You've got good people, I should know," Jed smiled as they approached the house again. 

**** 

It was Monday afternoon before Josh started getting antsy. Donna knew the perfect way to relax him. She took Olivia and a blanket and a basket full of food and dragged him, forcibly, down to the lake house. 

"Donna, it's January," he whined, "it'll be freezing down there." 

"Shut up Josh, we are going to have a picnic." 

"It's awfully early in the campaign to be going wacko," Josh muttered. 

As they reached the lake house Donna opened the door, a fire was blazing in the stone fire place and the small room was toasty warm. 

"You knew the fire was going to be lit, right?" 

"We could act out some Goldilocks and the Three Bears fantasy, but we brought the kid, so you're out of luck. Yes, I knew the fire was lit," Donna smiled as she placed Olivia in the playpen that was also set up. 

"I could have made a fire." 

"I've seen your attempts at fire building, I decided to have the professionals do it." 

"There are professional fire builders?" 

"Well, no, except maybe arsonists, but I didn't hire an arsonist. I asked one of the grounds keepers to light it for us," Donna laid the blanket down, gave Olivia her toys and sat, with her knees pulled to her chest watching the fire. 

Josh joined her on the floor, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. 

"It gets crazy from here," he whispered into her hair. 

"I remember," she reached out and put her hand on his thigh. 

"Nothing is more important to me than this, no matter what happens these next 9 months, I'll give it all up if you want me to." 

"We can do it Josh, I'm ready. It'll be easier this time, we do it together, if you need anything from me you just ask. I can take it," Donna turned her face up to kiss his cheek as he watched the fire crackle and sizzle. 

"I know, hell you put up with me last time and didn't even get to have the mind-blowing sex to make up for it." 

"We were having a moment here Josh," she smacked him playfully and curled back into his arms. 

**** 

**March 21, 2006  
Hyatt Regency – Chicago, IL**

"You did it kid," Leo sat down in the living room of Greg's suite. Most of the staffers were downstairs preparing for a victory party. 

"It's not a done deal yet," Josh shook his head and closed his eyes, "I'm getting too old for this." 

"You're getting to old for this?" Leo laughed at his former deputy, "You practically swept Super Tuesday Josh, you are going to win tonight, there are a couple primaries left to focus on, but now the focus shifts to beating Ritchie." 

"I know, I've been working on it, strategy that is. It's like shooting fish in a barrel." 

"I know this is hard for you Josh, but don't get cocky, for some asinine reason America likes the guy, his approval is still around 54%" 

"Well America is about to get a wake up call," Josh perked up and hopped out of the chair, "I hate the Illinois Primary." 

"For good reason Josh, you'll never forget the day your father died, no matter how old you are, you never forget that day," Leo patted him on the shoulder and made his way out of the room. 

**** 

"With 60% of the precincts reporting we are prepared to call the Illinois Primary for California Governor Greg Matthews." 

No one heard anything after that as the music started and the cheering commenced. Sam picked Donna up and swung her around. Toby threw his arms around a startled Margaret. Angela and CJ began singing as loudly as possible. Various staffers were popping bottles of champagne and Greg Matthews looked on with a smile, he was going to be the next Democratic nominee for President of the United States. 

After a minute of celebrating Donna noticed the absence of her husband, making her way out to the hall she saw her mother-in-law heading toward her. 

"He's in there, with Livvie," she smiled at Donna and indicated Josh and Donna's room. 

"Thanks Mom, go celebrate with the gang." 

"Congratulations Donna." 

"Thank you," she hugged her mother-in-law. 

Donna made her way to her hotel room, the door was still ajar and Donna pushed it open quietly. She could see Josh facing the window with Olivia, all ready for bed, in his arms, both of them looking out at the Chicago night. 

"Your grandfather was a great man Livvie, he would have just loved you so much," Josh's voice sounded thick with emotion, "but you're a lucky girl Livvie, you have so many people who love you. Your mommy for example, who thinks I can't see her in the reflection," Josh smiled and Donna moved in to the room. 

Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around Josh's waist from behind and laid her face on his back, she could feel his tears as his body shuddered under her. 

After a few minutes Donna let go and turned Josh to face her, their faces wet as Olivia struggled to keep her eyes open. Donna kissed the girl on the top of her blonde head and took her from Josh, a voice from behind them startled them both. 

"Why don't I take her to my room tonight?" Carol Lyman stood in the doorway. 

"Are you sure?" Josh tried to hide his tears, but hiding from your mother is nearly impossible, today held awful memories for her as well. 

"Yes, that party is getting out of hand, I'm much too old for that crowd," she smiled as she took the sleeping child from Donna, "Livvie and I will turn in." 

"Thanks Mom," Donna smiled a watery smile at Carol. 

"My pleasure kids, my pleasure," she left Josh and Donna alone. 

Josh wrapped his arms around Donna and held her tight to his chest, "We should make an appearance," Donna interrupted his quiet reverie. 

"Yeah, just one more minute," he whispered as he tightened his grip. 

**** 

"There you are," Sam clapped Josh on the back, "we thought we lost you," he proffered champagne for both Josh and Donna. 

"Just getting Olivia down to sleep, wanted to say good night," Josh smiled and sipped his champagne. 

"Ooh my song," Donna declared as CJ cranked the stereo and pulled Donna away to dance. 

Josh watched as his wife and CJ, Margaret, Angela and a couple of female interns sang "Son of a Preacher Man" loud and off-key. He was shaking his head and grinning when Greg approached him. 

"Quite a crew you've got here Lyman." 

"Nothing but the best and the brightest for you Greg," Josh finished his champagne as they watched Sam attempt to dip Margaret, resulting with Margaret on her ass and Sam trying to help her up. 

"What do we do now?" 

"I suggest having some champagne," Josh handed Greg a glass as he poured himself some more, Donna gave him a look from across the room, but smiled and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. 

"OK, after the champagne?" 

"Relax for a couple of days. We still have Pennsylvania, Wisconsin and Oregon those are the only ones that matter between now and the Convention. We get through those and then we start working on your acceptance speech. Sam has some good contacts at the DNC, we can stack the convention a little." 

"What do you mean?" Greg sipped his beverage as he led Josh out to the balcony. 

"The speakers at the Convention, we want people who are working your platform. Granted it'll be preaching to the choir, but if we get party support on some of your major planks, it'll be great momentum coming out. You and Cal are a photogenic team and with CJ at your side, America is already in love with you." 

"Now we have to convince them to stop loving the other guy," Greg snorted. 

"They don't love him, they just don't know better yet. They'll come around, I have great faith in this country," Josh grinned. 

**** 

"Can we leave now?" Josh whispered in Donna's ear, "it's almost 2:00." 

"Yes Josh, we can leave now," Donna kissed his cheek. 

The party was winding down, CJ and Greg had left already and even the younger staff members were starting to show signs of fading. Everyone had been working so hard, but there was little rest for the weary. 

Josh and Donna headed for their room, Donna going straight to the bathroom to put on her pajamas as Josh pulled a couple of bottles of water out of the minibar. 

Donna emerged in a pair of Josh's boxers and a Georgetown tee shirt, her hair brushed to a healthy shine and her face scrubbed clean. 

"You are so pretty," Josh grinned at her. 

"Why thank you kind sir, you are not so bad yourself, over-dressed though," she furrowed her brow and reached for his tie and pulled him closer. 

"Perhaps you could help me with that," Josh spoke in a low, raspy voice and Donna could feel her knees weakening. 

"I'd like nothing more," she purred in response. 

It was nearly 4:00 AM when Josh and Donna fell asleep, curled around one another, melded physically as they were emotionally. 

**** 

"I've never been to Boston," Greg announced at breakfast the next morning. 

"Really?" Josh mumbled around a mouth full of toast. 

"Hard to believe, but true, the great bastion of liberal politics and I've never been. That trip to New Hampshire is the closest I've gotten." 

"Well, we should remedy that before the convention. Do a little New England tour, you need to hit DC any way, so we'll do that in April or May. You want the good people of Boston to know you before the Convention." 

"What's it like?" 

"The Convention? It's nuts," this from Sam, "and I know from nuts, the Convention is nuts." 

"Sam is prone to over-exageration Greg, don't listen to him," CJ intervened. 

"Am I ready for this?" Greg looked a little green. 

"Too late now," Josh grinned over his coffee cup. 

The End (for now…) 


End file.
